My Girl
by blakes8th
Summary: A Relationship causes conflict amongst the team. Sandra/Gerry, Strickland/?
1. Chapter 1

My Girl

Disclaimer: New Tricks belongs to the BBC, I am just borrowing.

Rating: T, but might go up later. We'll see where the story goes.

Pairing: I am not a huge fan of Sandra/Gerry, (no particular reason, I love both characters, it just doesn't work for me.) But in this story they will be an established couple. Strickland is my favourite, but he will be paired with someone else in this story (a woman! I don't do slash!) It's a bit of an experiment, I don't think It's been done before. Reviews will determine if I carry on.

Series: Starts somewhere in series 5.

Sandra sat on the park bench, watching affectionately as Gerry and little Gerry kicked the football around, the little boy was nearly four now and Sandra found herself enjoying his company more each time she and Gerry were asked to baby sit him. She had often found herself wondering what the little boy must think, his Grandad becoming involved with her, but they had been together nearly a year now, and she had found herself warmly welcomed into this family unit.

They had been taking little Gerry out a fair bit lately, Gerry senior hadn't noticed, he was overjoyed every time Paula asked if they could look after the little boy, but the last few times, Sandra's spidey senses had been set tingling. She was sure Paula was hiding something from them, something she was busting to tell them, and there was the time little Gerry had let slip about his Mum's new boyfriend, but he had refused to say any more, telling them that 'It's a secret, Mummy is going to tell everybody soon.'

Sandra saw the woman in question walking towards them, she gave a wave and moved the Gerry's coats off the bench so that her 'step' daughter could sit down. She and Gerry's daughter's had become very close, although she and Gerry had no plans at present to marry, according to Gerry, that's when it all goes 'pear shaped' for him. They were happy as they were, and the three girls had all told her that it didn't matter, she was now a member of the family. Paula sat down next to her.

"How has he been? I got back as quickly as I could."

"Which one are you talking about? Little Gerry has been a charm, but the bigger version has been a bit of a handful." Sandra deadpanned, Paula laughed.

"Mummy!" They heard the excited sqeal as the little boy came running up them. Gerry bringing up the rear.

"Hey sweetheart, have you had fun with Grandad and Sandra?"

"Yep! I've had ice cream." He told her proudly. She gave him a hug, then looked meaningfully at her Father.

"Do you think you guys could play a bit longer? I wanted to have a girly chat with Sandra." She looked troubled. Little Gerry just nodded and started to kick the ball about again. Gerry snr looked at his daughter, concern all over his face.

"What's up luv? You're not pregnant are you?"

"Dad, why is it that when I want a serious talk, you automatically assume I'm pregnant."

"Form?" He raised his eyebrows.

"If you must know, I want to ask Sandra about irregular periods. Ok?" She told him, Sandra tried to hide her amusement. Gerry paled and pointed to the other side of the grass where Gerry jnr was playing.

"I'll go and keep an eye on kiddo." He jogged over to join his Grandson.

"One mention of periods and they run a mile." Sandra grinned, "What's troubling you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Paula sighed, "I thought I'd managed to keep up a pretty good front."

"You have, but I can tell that something is bothering you." She turned and looked Paula in the eye. "Come on, it can't be that bad." Paula looked down at the ground.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered, so softly that for a moment Sandra had thought she had heard wrong.

"Ok." She paused. "Why are you so troubled, everybody supported you before, and it'll be great for Gerry to have a little brother or sister."

"It's just that... Well, Dad's going to hate who the Father is. Mum, Jayne and Carole will also hate him, and I don't know what Caitlin and Amelia will say. About the only people I can talk too are you and Emily."

"What's so bad about him? I assume your relationship is serious, or this wouldn't be troubling you so much."

"It is. He's a fabulous guy. We've been together for about three months." Paula looked so torn, it ripped at Sandra's heart.

"Tell me." She said. "Why won't your family like him?" Paula sighed and took a deep breath.

"For one, he's older than me."

"How much older?"

"Sixteen years." Paula looked up at Sandra. "He's forty six, but he's fit. He takes good care of himself."

"Ok, that's about the same age difference as me and your Dad, so I'm not about to judge you on that one. What else?"

"He's divorced, he doesn't get to see his two kids, his ex took them to live in America." Sandra nodded.

"Again, I can't judge you. Anything else?"

"He's a policeman." Paula sqeaked. Sandra smiled.

"You do know what Caitlin and Amelia will say."

"I know, They'll say I've got a Daddy complex. Which I havn't. He's nothing like Dad. All Mum and the others will see is that he's a divorced copper, and they'll try telling me our relationship is doomed."

"What about your Dad?"

"That's going to be the worst. He's going to go ballistic." Paula looked really scared. Sandra took hold of her hands.

"Why? Please love, tell me what's wrong." She couldn't stand the pain in Paula's eyes. Paula gripped Sandra's hands like a lifeline.

"You work with him. Dad hates him." Sandra's brain suddenly clicked into gear, a divorced policeman with two children, mid forties, who they worked with.

"Paula, is Robert Strickland your baby's father ?" She asked quietly. Paula nodded. "Does he know you're pregnant?" This time she shook her head.

"I only got it confirmed this morning. You're the first to know. Oh Sandra, what am I going to do, this is going to cause so much trouble. We never meant for this to happen, When I first met him, I had no idea who he was, and he didn't know who I was. When we found out, we tried to stop seeing each other, but by then, I had fallen for him, hook, line and sinker. And he felt the same, we only managed to stay apart for three days. Oh this is such a mess."

"Right, the first thing you're going to do is calm down. Getting stressed is no good for your baby. How far along are you?" Sandra was trying to keep calm for Paula's sake, she knew how it felt to fall for someone she shouldn't have. Ironically, it had been Strickland who had first rumbled the fact that she and Gerry were together, and had been quick to give them his support.

"Six weeks. You remember I had that dose of sinusitis?" Sandra nodded. "The antibiotics the doctor prescribed interfered with the pill." Sandra gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Ok. secondly, you're going to tell me all about it, because I think you've been dying to tell somebody. Thirdly, you need to tell Robert that he's going to be Daddy, because you're going to need his support. What does Little Gerry think of this?"

"Oh! He adores Rob. And Rob is fantastic with him." Paula's eyes lit up, Sandra could see the love she felt for her 'family'.

"Well, I'm listening, while those two are occupied why don't you start at the beginning."

Author; Well, should I keep going?


	2. Chapter 2

My Girl

Disclaimer: See chapter 1, no change.

_Three months earlier._

"Hey Paula, it's been ages. How's that little guy of your's? He must be three by now." Paula turned at the sound of the voice and smiled,

"Hi Karen, how are you doing? Gerry's nearly four now."

"Four! Blooming heck, it doesn't seem like five minutes ago you deserted us to go on maternity." Karen laughed. "So what brings you back down to the depths of A&E this fine Saturday?"

"Money. What else. Things are a bit tight and Terry told me you needed some weekend cover here." Paula sighed.

Paula had been close friends with Karen Hardy since they had both arrived at the hospital at the same time, fresh out of nursing school. Since returning to work after having little Gerry, Paula had worked on the wards, and so the two friends had seen very little of each other. Paula had jumped at the chance of returning to the accident and emergency department for a few hours of overtime. Not only did it give her the chance to earn a little extra much needed money, but she could catch up with the friends she had left behind.

At that moment, Terry, the head nurse poked his head around the corner.

"Hello ladies, sorry to break up the reunion, but I have a gentleman in cubicle four with a rope burn on his hand which needs cleaning and dressing, He's a bit of alright, anyone interested?" Karen laughed.

"You go Paula, a nice gentle one to get you back into the swing of things."

"Rope burn, could be an interesting one." She answered, wiggling her eyebrows. She made her way to the cubicle in question and entered through the curtain. She smiled at the man who was sitting on the bed. She guessed he was in his mid forties, about six feet tall, and Terry was right, he was good looking, he had beautiful mid blue eyes and dark hair. He smiled back at her.

"I'm sorry about this, it's nothing really, I should have waited until monday and gone to my doctor." His accent was clipped, but his voice soft.

"Well, since you're here, I might as well look at it." She picked up his notes and had a quick look. "Ok Mr Strickland, would you like to tell me what happened. We don't get many rope burns in here."

"It's Robert, and it's not what you might be imagining." He blushed. "I was relaxing on my boat when I noticed the neighbouring boat had come un-moored, I grabbed the rope as it started to drift. Stupid of me, I should have put a glove on first." He flexed his left hand slightly and winced. "The rope was nylon, I realised as soon as I'd caught it that I'd made a mistake." He held out his left hand. Paula took it and examined the raw burn running across the palm and four fingers, it looked red and angry, and was weeping slightly.

"A mooring rope you say, I think we should wash this out and get some antibiotics into you, in case the river water has got in this. When was the last time you had a tetanus?"

"I'm not sure, six or seven years."

"Ok, we'll take care of that as well." She cleaned and dressed the wound, then sorted the medication he would need. He sat still the whole time, watching as she worked on his sore hand. He really did feel like the other boat owner had over-reacted, insisting he went to the hospital, but he couldn't help but be glad he had come. The nurse treating him had something about her which he was finding extremely appealing, he hadn't had much luck with women lately. After his wife had run off with another man, taking his children with her to the states, then being taken for a ride by the Berlin woman, he had decided to firmly embrace the bachelor lifestyle, except he was lonely, very lonely. He looked at the nurse again, Paula her name badge told him, she was pretty, younger than him by quite some years, her blonde hair was pulled back, framing her face, she had clear blue eyes, and a soft caring look about her, but she looked as though she also had a firey side. Robert was in no doubt that she could probably hold her own in a place like this.

She finished putting all the stuff away, then turned to him.

"Just the tetanus jab, then you're all done. I'll need your upper arm." He slipped his arm out of his sweatshirt, and offered it up to her like a sacrifice, she took hold of it, and pushed the needle home. As she pushed the plunger down, she couldn't help but admire his physique, he was well toned for a man of his age. She pulled the hyperdermic out and discarded it. "There, finished. You're good to go, just go to your GP in a couple of days to get it checked, and re-dressed." She smiled. "Enjoy the rest of your weekend." He watched as she left.

"You too." He said, not sure if she heard. He made a snap decision, he took one of the paper towels from the dispenser on the wall and wrote his mobile number on it. He left the cubicle and approached the young male nurse stood nearby.

"Hello, umm, the nurse who just treated me, Paula, Is she married? I mean, umm is she well..." He paused knowing he was making a fool out of himself. "Look, could you give her this? I'd like to take her for a drink, to say thank you. If she doesn't want to know, just bin it." He blushed and beat a hasty retreat.

Terry smiled, Paula was one lucky girl.

That evening, Paula sat at home, looking at the paper towel in her hand, the number almost memorised by now. Gerry was tucked up in bed, and she was thinking about the man who this number belonged to. She was seriously tempted to call it, he had had an affect on her she hadn't felt before, she felt drawn to him, his gentle manners and blue eyes. She knew her Dad would have a fit, her considering meeting up with a complete stranger, but then again, a friend is a stranger the first time you meet them.

She had been on a few dates since Gerry had been born, they all ended pretty much the same way, with them finding out she had a three year old son and then running a mile. She hoped he would be different, her son was her life, any man who wanted into that life needed to realise that.

She picked up the phone and dialled the number, it rang a couple of times, then his voice.

"Hello."

"Oh, Hello, It's Paula, from the hospital. You left me your number." She could hear the nerves in her voice.

"Oh, yes. Umm, I just wondered if you would like to go for a drink." She didn't know if it was wishful thinking, but he sounded nervous as well.

"I'd love to." She answered before she could change her mind.

"Would tomorrow be any good?"

"Umm." She decided to take the plunge, "I'm not sure, I have a small son, I'd have to see if I can get a babysitter." She waited with baited breath for him to make an excuse and ring off. She was mildly surprised when he answered.

"Well that's ok, If you can't, we could go somewhere in the afternoon. You can bring him along, we could get something to eat." Her heart swelled.

"Are you sure? Guys usually run a mile whe they find out I've got a kid."

"I have two myself, though I don't get to see them much, they live too far away."

"I'll ring my parents, see if one of them can babysit. I'll ring back in a few minutes and let you know."

"Ok, speak to you soon." He hung up. Paula felt her heart swell, she had a good feeling about this.

Her feelings had been right, the next evening found her sitting opposite Robert, in a lovely little bar, thoroughly enjoying herself, they chatted about nothing in particular, making small talk, and just relaxing, and eventually, after a few hours, he called a cab and took her home, as they pulled up outside her house, he told the driver to wait, and walked her up to the door. She paused with the key in the lock and turned to him.

"Thank you for this evening, I've really enjoyed it." She told him.

"Me too. Perhaps we can do it again some time?"

"I'd like that." She leaned forward to give him a peck on the cheek, he had had the same idea, as a result, their lips touched. He pulled back and was about to apollogise, when she put a finger to his lips, her eyes sparkling. He smiled and leaned in again, this time the meeting of lips was no accident, the kiss was a deep, bone shaking kiss which left her weak at the knees, and him breathless.

"I'd better go before we do something we might regret tomorrow." He whispered. All she could do was nod, her mind had stopped working, the memory of the kiss interfering with all sensible thoughts. "Will you ring me?" He asked her.

"Of course." She smiled. He gave her another brief kiss, before opening the door and watching her go inside. as the door closed, he turned and practically danced his way back to the taxi.

As Paula closed the door, her Mum appeared from the sitting room.

"Hi love, good night?"

"Oh, the best." She paused, "Mum, do you think it's possible to fall completely in love after only one date?" Her Mum smiled at her.

"Of course it is, it's just not very common. Why do you think your in love."

"You know me. I'm sensible, planned, I don't do anything without thinking through the consequences. Yet tonight, on a first date, I kissed a man I barely know, and would have quite happily invited him in for dessert. He's only just left in the taxi, yet I'm fighting the urge to phone him. I feel like a stupid teenager." She sighed.

"Just see where it goes love." Her Mum told her. "That's the best you can do."

The next day, Paula sat at home, staring at the phone. She had dropped Gerry off at playschool and had three hours to kill before she had to pick him up, well to say she had time to kill wasn't entirely accurate, she had washing to do, beds to change, washing up, hoovering, dusting, and all the other things which don't do themselves, but she found she couldn't concentrate on anything but the memory of the previous evening.

She felt stupid. They had only had a few drinks, and chatted about more or less nothing, yet she couldn't get him out of her mind. She thought about what she knew about him. His job was very stressfull, and had driven a wedge between him and his wife who always thought he was under achieving, she had left him for another man, and had moved to New York, taking his eleven year old son and nine year old daughter with her, he barely saw them now, maybe once or twice a year, and it had got to the point now that when he phoned them, they were too busy to talk to him. She wasn't sure what he did for a living, he had hinted at a connection with the law, but had also spoken about endless meetings with officials and politicians. 'Maybe he's some kind of lawyer', she thought, 'I'll have to ask him.".

On her part, she had told him about her son, that his father was no-where in the picture, and was never going to be. She told him she had three sisters, but didn't mention the whole mother and two step-mother situation, if the revelation that she had a son hadn't put him off, the idea of having three mother-in-laws certainly would. She also neglected to mention that her Father worked for the police. Again, nothing killed a relationship like telling your new boyfriend that your Dad was a copper. She just told him that her Dad was retired. But she wanted to tell him everything, get it out into the open now and get it over with.

And that kiss! She had never kissed on a first date before, but it had been one of those moments, where your mind shuts down, and instict takes over. Her instinct had been to never let him go.

She glared at the phone again. His number was now programmed into the memory. Eventually she sighed and picked up the phone, dialling his number. The need to hear his voice wasn't going to go away by itself. She listened as it rang, feeling foolish. He'd be at work and probably wouldn't answer anyway. She waited, holding her breath.

Robert was walking through the foyet of the town hall when his phone rang, his nine o/clock meeting with the council officials had been cancelled at the last minute, but no-one had bothered to notify him, so he just given some poor PA a piece of his mind and was about to head back to the station. He found his mind wandering back to his date last night. Paula was so different to the women he had dated in the past, she was more real in some way, and he felt himself drawn to her in a way which scared him slightly. But good lord! When they had kissed, he'd had to rip himself away. He'd never felt this way about anyone.

Yet, he hadn't told her he was Police. That usually spelt the end of any relationship, the potential date either running away as fast as they could, or as in the case of Christy, finding a way to use him.

It took him a minute to realise his phone was ringing. He looked at the caller display, which just listed a number, no name. He pushed the accept button.

"Hello." He answered, expecting it to be work.

"Oh, hi. It's Paula. I hope I havn't bothered you at work." His face lit up when he heard her voice.

"Not at all, I've just had a meeting cancelled on me. I'm at a bit of a loose end."

"Oh, well, would you like to come round for a coffee. I've got a few hours before I have to pick up from playschool." He could almost hear her smile.

"I'd like that, I can be there in half an hour."

"I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye." He hung up. He grinned a stupid grin, then realised he was wearing his uniform. 'Oh well.' He thought. 'I need to tell her I'm a copper at some stage. Might as well be now.' He made his way to his car, his thoughts on the kiss.

He pulled up outside her house, he was glad he had remembered her address from last night, it would have been a bit embarrassing to have to ring her back and ask. He parked up and got out, leaving his overcoat and hat on the passenger seat. He unbuttoned his jacket and loosened his tie, he felt a little too formal, slightly out of place in this quiet little housing estate. He jogged up the path and rang the bell, his stomach doing flip flops, he heard the catch being turned on the other side of the door. Paula pulled it open, a broad smile on her face, which faltered slightly when she saw the uniform.

"Hi." He smiled. "I think I might have forgotten to mention this last night." He indecated the uniform. "Sorry, but it does tend to kill a conversation."

She smiled, at him, a warm genuine smile which made him breath a sigh of relief.

"I understand. Truth is my Dad used to be a copper. And I know what you mean when you say it puts people off. Boys used to run a mile. Come on in."

"Maybe I know of him?" Rob said, intreagued, he followed Paula through to her kitchen.

"I doubt it, he retired ages ago. How do you like your coffee."

"No sugar. White or black, I don't mind." She handed him a mug and gave him a smile.

"I'm glad you could come, I have to admit, I've been thinking about last night. I really enjoyed myself, I'm not usually like this, if you ask my sisters they'd tell you, I'm usually ultra careful. I don't date much, and I certainly don't kiss like that on a first date. There's something about you."

He smiled shyly.

"Same goes for me. I'd just about got used to the idea that it was going to be microwave meals for one from now on. I've not been able to get you out of my mind." He smiled at her. "When I first saw you at the hospital, I knew I wanted to see you again, but I didn't dare hope. I mean I'm so much older that you..." He went quiet. She put her cup on the side and looked at him.

"That doesn't matter to me." She brushed her hands along the lapels of his jacket. "You really look amazing in that uniform." He grinned and slipped his arms around her.

"So long as you're sure." He said softly. She nodded and slid her hands around the back of his neck.

"I have to think about my son. I won't bring anyone into his life who's not prepared to include him in our plans." She told him.

"That goes without saying. I may have failed miserably as a husband, I don't think I did too badly as a Dad." She tilted her head back, inviting him in. He didn't hesitate and claimed her lips with his own. After a few moments she pulled back.

"Lets go and sit down somewhere more comfy." She picked up their mugs and led him into the sitting room. He followed her, his eyes caught the photo's on the mantle. She sat down, but looked up puzzled when he didn't follow her. She saw him standing motionless, the colour had drained from his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked, standing again and walking up to him.

"Your son's name is Gerry." He whispered, it wasn't a question. She nodded. "He was named after his Grandfather." He stated again. She felt a feeling of foreboding.

"Yes." She confirmed. He closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. His whole demeanour had changed in an instant. Now defeat was rolling off him in waves. She looked at the picture which had caused the change. It had been taken the summer before, in the park. Gerry was beaming at the camera, holding an ice cream, sandwiched between his Grandad and Sandra. She had loved the picture and had had it framed. Suddenly it all began to click into place.

"You do know my Dad." She realised. He nodded, looking at her, his eyes hollow. "From before when he was still a serving officer?" He shook his head.

"I met him at UCOS." He told her, his voice shakey. She grabbed his hand.

"I don't understand, I know that could be awkward, but.." He put his finger to her lips to stop her.

"It's more complicated than that. Your Dad works for me. I'm his boss." She looked confused.

"I thought Sandra is his boss."

"She is. I'm her boss. I'm the supervisor in charge of the unit." He sighed. She suddenly connected the dots.

"Strickland. I didn't recognise the name at first. He's mentioned you a few times." She realised that this was the guy her Dad was always ranting about. Her heart sank.

"Only bad things I suppose." He laughed, but the laugh held no humour. He stroked her face, "I should go. This will put you at odds with your family. Your Dad can't stand me, Sandra only just tolerates me, probably because she has to. The UCOS team hate me, they have nothing but distain for what I do." He caressed her face with the back of his hand. "It's a shame, I really thought I had found the one. I should have known, good things don't happen to me." She smiled a weak smile at him.

"Don't give up, the right one could still be out there." She whispered. He shook his head.

"You look after yourself, Paula Standing." He smiled, kissing her gently on the lips one last time. Then he turned and left the room. She couldn't bare to watch him go, she heard the front door open and close, and the engine of his car as he drove out of her life. She felt the tears rolling down her face. It wasn't fair, why would fate deliver this man to her, only to deal them a card like this. She sat down on the sofa and put her face in her hands and wept.

He drove back to the station, if his mood had been foul this morning when the meeting was cancelled, now it was as black as it had ever been. He pulled into the car park and stopped the car, shutting off the engine he sat looking out of the windscreen. His life was now officially shit. He grabbed his stuff and made his way to his office, people got out of his way, realising he was not in the mood for small talk. He made it to his office, before sinking into his chair and putting his head in his hands.

Authors note; So, do I keep on this storyline, telling as it happens, or do I jump back to the park and tell their story in flashbacks.


	3. Chapter 3

My Girl

Disclaimer; I woke up this morning and nothing had changed, New tricks still isn't mine.

I've decided to stay in the timeline for now, I'll jump back to the scene in the park when the background is filled in.

Sorry this has taken so long, this dreadful event called school holidays happened! Back to normal now though. 'sigh'

Sandra and Gerry were only a few minutes late on the Wednesday morning, which is why she felt so hard done by as Robert Strickland barreled into them as he came out of the UCOS office, he had muttered something along the lines of 'glad you could join us, Jack has the file, I've got to be somewhere else' as he disappeared up the stairs. She gave his retreating back a sour glance as she pushed the door open. She and Gerry entered to find Jack and Brian thumbing through a file.

"Is he still being a wanker?" Gerry asked them, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb.

"He was a bit short with us." Brian answered.

"Somethings got his goat, that's for sure." Jack added. He handed the folder to Sandra.

"You know what it is don't you?" Gerry wandered over and switched the kettle on. The others all looked at him, "He's not getting any." He finished with a smirk.

"Oh Gerry!" Sandra scolded, "Why do you automatically assume it's something to do with sex?"

"Because when a bloke's got a monk on, there's usually a woman behind it." He replied cheekily. Brian and Jack both chuckled. Sandra shook her head in defeat, a smile playing at her mouth. A few years ago she would have been insulted at that kind of remark, but now she knew that Gerry meant no harm, it was just his naughty sense of humour at work. He made their coffee and handed her a mug. "Anyway, this time I know it's a fact." He finished.

"How?" Brian took the bait.

"I was having a fag out buy the fire escape yesterday, I got chatting with Dougie from the garage. Evidently he's been off with everybody, not just us."

"Oh and that's concrete evidence is it?" Sandra interupted.

"No!" Gerry carried on, "He was out with his bird on Saturday night, he saw Strickers out with a pretty blonde bit of stuff. According to him they were more than friendly if you know what I mean. So there you have it, one night he's wineing and dining some blonde bird, two days later he's stomping around like daddy bear looking for his porridge. She must have given him the push." Gerry finished, a smug grin on his face. "Can't blame her really."

"That's not fair. He's really been through the ringer with women." Sandra felt a little bit sorry for her boss, she knew how he had been hurt by his wife, he had tried so hard to rebuild his life after she left him for another man, then finding himself used by Christy Berlin. Sandra had wanted to punch the woman that evening in Berlin's office when the cow had admitted to sleeping with him only to get her way. She thought back to the day several months before, when he had caught her and Gerry out..

_Flashback_

It was unusual to be in the office on a Saturday morning, but she had paperwork to finish, and Gerry had come along to keep her company. She had never thought anything would actually happen between her and Gerry, but they had grown closer over the few years they had worked together, until it had almost become inevitable that they would end up as a couple. Now they had to spend their time in the office, trying to keep their relationship secret from all but the other two men they shared the space with. Jack and Brian had rumbled them almost straight away, Jack had responded with 'Thank Christ for that.' and they had all settled back into the normal routine, well as normal as it usually got.

So here they were, sitting on the sofa at UCOS, Gerry was slouched, flicking through the channels on the tv with the remote, his arm draped around Sandra's shoulder as she sat, leaning against him, thumbing through the various forms and charts which had been sitting on her desk for weeks, being ignored until the boss had demanded she give them her attention. He lazily rubbed her shoulder with his free hand, she sighed, tipping her head back and looking up into his face.

"God this is tedious." She murmured. He smiled down at her, then leaned down for a soft kiss. The moment was brought to a sudden halt as they heard the sound of somebody clearing their throat. They both straightened up and looked up at the face of their boss, who was stood just inside the door to the UCOS office, one hand in his pocket, the other holding a manilla folder.

"I'm sorry if I'm interupting." He stated, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Though you may want to consider locking the door next time." Sandra and Gerry both stood, trying to regain some composure.

"Sir, I'm sorry, I know how it must look..." Sandra began.

"It's not what you think..." Gerry started at the same time. Robert raised a finger to his lips to quiet them. They both became silent, feeling like a couple of teenagers who had just been caught doing something they shouldn't.

"Firstly, I know exactly how it looks, and if it's not what I think then what is it?" He looked at them for a moment, when no further interuptions came he continued. "I am not stupid. How long has this been going on? Two months or so I'm guessing. That's when I first figured out there was something different between you two." Sandra looked at Gerry, slightly surprised, she thought they had been so careful. Gerry shrugged, the look on his face telling her 'we may as well come clean'.

"Almost three months. It started while you were on holiday in America." She noticed his face darken at the mention of his time in the states and made a mental note to not bring it up again. "What gave us away?"

"Nothing in particular, just a change in the atmosphere. I didn't need Sherlock Holmes to figure it out. It was bound to happen eventually."

"I thought we'd covered it pretty well." Gerry grumbled.

"Was it that obvious?" Sandra asked.

"Only to someone who's been watching you two dance around each other for the last three years. Do Jack and Brian know?"

"Yes. They knew something was going on almost immediately."

"Can't keep much from them." Gerry added. "Why didn't you say something?

"I was waiting to see if you would come to me." He replied.

"What are you going to do?" Sandra asked quietly. He looked at her confused.

"Do? I'm not going to do anything. Gerry is a civillian employee, there will be those who will frown at a relationship between you two, seeing as you are the boss, and there may be some who will want to see you fail and will try to make that happen. But there is no rule against you having a personal relationship." He walked towards them and dropped the file on the table. "I am going to lay down two rules though. One, I don't want to see any sign of this in the office. Your private life stay's at home. Understood." They both nodded.

"Of course sir. That goes without saying." Gerry agreed.

"We were only relaxed today because it's Saturday. We really didn't expect anyone to come down here today." Sandra felt the need to try to expain.

"Never assume. This place never sleeps, and there will always be somebody who want's to know your business." Robert warned them. He perched on the edge of Jack's desk.

"The second rule sir?" Gerry asked. Robert looked at them both.

"Don't take the piss. If I'm going to go to bat for you, the least you can do is make my life a little bit easier. No more late mornings, no more crafty cigarette breaks, no more fiddling the expenses, no more pushing the rules. If you wan't me to protect you, don't make my job any harder. There are those who will use this as an excuse to get to UCOS and I'm going to have to fight twice as hard to keep the vultures from circling. We'll need to watch our backs at all times and not give them any opportunities to undermine what we do here." He looked down at the floor and rubbed his hand across his eyes before fixing them both in his gaze once more. "Look, just be careful ok." He picked up the folder and handed it to Sandra. "This is a case which has just been dropped in my lap, I was going to leave it on your desk." He made his way to the door.

"Thank you, Sir." Sandra spoke to his retreating back, the intent was clear in her voice, she wasn't just thanking him for the file. He paused and turned back to them.

"You could have come to me, told me. You had to know I would find out eventually. It would have been nice if you could have trusted me for once." Then he turned and was gone. Sandra sat back down, Gerry let out a sigh of relief.

"I think we hurt his feelings." He told her.

"I think he's got used to that." Sandra replied.

_Present_

She hated remembering the hurt look in his eyes as he had muttered those words 'It would have been nice if you could have trusted me.' He had been as good as his word. He had been there for them when word had gotten around about them, he had protected them and vouched for their professionalism, he had taken the flak and watched their backs.

If something was hurting him, she wanted it to stop. She heard Brian's voice, bringing her back to the conversation.

"You know his ex is blocking him from seeing his kids." She looked up sharply, Jack and Gerry were both staring at him. "I hear stuff too."

"How do you know?" Sandra asked.

"When I had to go up there a couple of week ago, to give him the overtime sheets, I heard him on the phone. He was having a shouting match with his ex. I asked him about it, he seemed so beaten. When he went to the states to visit back in the summer, he had some kind of falling out with her, now she's stopping him from seeing them, won't even let him talk to them over the phone. He's having to go through the courts, it's all got a bit nasty."

They all looked at him in shock,

"Why didn't you say something?" She demanded. Brian shrugged.

"He asked me not to. But somethings happened to make him like this."

"Poor bastard." Gerry whispered. "I can't imagine not being allowed to see my kids as they were growing up." She rubbed his back, she knew how much his family meant to him, especially now that she was a part of it.

"Maybe one of us should talk to him." Jack suggested. "Brian seems to have his ear."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Gerry agreed, "How about it mate?"

"Hang on! A moment ago you were taking the piss out of him, now you want me to play therapist."

"I wasn't taking the piss, not much anyway." Gerry argued. He felt a bit guilty now, Strickers hadn't been too bad recently and had been in their corner when the shit had hit the fan over his and Sandra's relationship. "I don't mind having a word, if nobody else wants to."

"No, I'll do it." Brian sighed, standing and walking to the door. "You're not supposed to know, remember."

/

Brian approached the polished wooden door with trepidation, it had seemed such a good idea five minutes ago down in the UCOS office, but the closer he had got to the DACs office, the more he felt like he was about to stick his head in the lions mouth. He stood just outside the door, trying to pluck up the courage to knock.

"C'mon, what's the worst he can do to me?" Brian muttered and tapped lightly on the door. He waited a few moments, then knocked again. He had decided that the office must be empty and was about to turn away when he heard footsteps behind him, he turned and saw his boss approaching along the corridor. The man in question slowed slightly when he saw Brian waiting for him.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Can I have a quick word Sir?" He replied. Strickland nodded and opened the door, indecating that Brian should go in ahead of him. He followed and shut the door, making his way behind his desk he shrugged his jacket off his shoulders and hung it up before taking his seat, he nodded to Brian.

"Sit down, please. What can I do for you?" Brian sat down, he started to fidgit in his seat.

"Well sir, I was wondering... I mean...Ummm..." He wasn't sure how to start. Strickland looked up at the seasoned officer in front of him, it was unlike Brian to be lost for words.

"This is an off-the-record discussion I assume." He gave Brian a small smile.

"Yes Sir." He took a deep breath, "I was wondering if you are alright, you've seemed a bit 'off' the last couple of days, and what with everything you told me a couple of weeks ago, I just wanted to make sure you're ok." He trailed off, Strickland looked down at his hands, his shoulders tensed. "I don't mean to be nosey, but there's rumours..." Strickland looked up sharply.

"What kind of rumours?"

"You were seen on Saturday night." Brian explained. Strickland put his head in his hands.

"Details?"

"Nothing really, you were seen having drinks with a pretty blonde. The rumour mill is saying she dumped you." Brian thought it best to be blunt. Robert laughed, harshly.

"I've gotten used to being dumped over the past few years, if only it was as simple as that."

"Is it about your kids?" Brian questioned. Robert shook his head.

"No. I still havn't heard from my solicitor. Kaye is still blocking me, God only knows what she has told them." He stood and looked out of the window. "She didn't dump me, I could handle that. We got on like a house on fire. Something just clicked between us. But we can't see each other, there are ..complications."

"Does she have a husband?"

"Something like that. She has a family who would disapprove, The trouble is, I just can't get her out of my mind." He turned back to face Brian, "Stupid isn't it? I've only known her for a few days, but it didn't feel this bad when my wife left me."

"I don't think it's stupid. Sometimes you just know you've found someone you belong with. Do you know how I met my Esther?" Robert frowned at the sudden change of topic.

"No I don't." He answered, he knew to humour Brian, he usually made sense in the end.

"I was a young beat copper, I caught her nicking a copy of 'lady Chatterly's lover' from the library. Instead of arresting her, I took her for something to eat. I knew there was something special about her the moment I clapped eyes on her. I was right. Sometimes you don't have a chioce, you have to follow your heart."

"But what if following your heart means hurting a lot of people, including the one you care for the most?"

"Do you want to know what I think?" Brian asked. Robert nodded. "I think you need to speak to her, if only for a minute. You need to see if she is suffering the same way you are. If she is, then you'll know what you need to do." He stood and headed for the door, "Why don't you go now, take the rest of the day off. You're not much good here with your head so messed up anyway." He paused with his hand on the door handle when Strickland called his name.

"When did you get so good at reading people?" He asked. Brian smiled.

"I always have been, just don't tell the others, eh." He winked, as he left the office. Robert smiled, _'I am taking personal advice from Brian Lane, the world has officially gone insane!' _He grabbed his jacket and keys and left his office.

_/_

Brian made his way back downstairs. As he entered the UCOS office, all eyes turned to him.

"Are you ok mate?" Gerry asked. Brian nodded.

"Fine. He's going to get himself sorted." He went back to his computer, he noticed the stares he was getting from his colleagues. "What?"

/

Robert sat in his car outside Paula's house. He had finally worked up the courage to knock, only to find nobody home. He felt a bit stupid now, he had no idea what to do next. He only had her home phone number. The only thing he could think of was to try the hospital, if she wasn't there, maybe her co-workers might have some idea where he could find her, or they might have her mobile number. He steeled himself and set off towards the place this all started.

/

Karen Hardy watched as Paula went around her business, fulfilling her duties on automatic, with none of the normal bubbliness that she had come to associate with her friend, she felt somebody behind her and turned to find Terry stood watching as well.

"Fate can be a complete bastard." He sighed sadly. Karen nodded, they had got Paula to tell them what was troubling her the day before, after having to see her suffer all through her shift on Monday. She had told them all about Robert, about how they had got on so well on their date, about the kiss, and how she felt as though she had found a man she could happily spend her life with, and then she had told them how in as instant it had all fallen apart. She had cried, they had comforted her, and then she had switched to autopilot and was doing her best to pretend nothing was wrong.

"It's like Romeo and Juliet." He added. Karen smiled,

"I hope we can get a happier ending." She answered, turning away from the sight of a friend in turmoil. She stopped dead in her tracks and tugged on Terry's sleeve, getting his attention. He turned to her then followed her gaze to where a familiar suited man was waiting to talk to the receptionist.

"Well well, he brushes up nicely doesn't he?" Terry grinned, "Nice bum too."

"Down boy! This one belongs to Paula. And from the fact he's here, I think he must belong to her." He grinned at her.

"You go and get him, I'll tell Paula she's done for the day. Let's see if we can't get a happy ending after all." He winked and went over to talk to Paula.

Karen approached the man waiting at the desk, he looked nervous and kept glancing around. Karen was fairly certain he was looking for a particular nurse.

"Hello." She spoke, getting his attention. "You're Robert, right?" He nodded, looking at her, his expression flicking between confusion, apprehension and hope. "Are you looking for Paula?"

"Yes, I was hoping I could speak to her." His voice was soft and cultured, yet Karen could hear the fear in it.

"My name is Karen, I'm a friend of Paula's, she's told me all about you. I hope you're here to sweep her off her feet and to say to hell with what's appropriate. She's been in pieces for the last two days. I've never seen her this down before, you must have really made an impact on her." She saw the pain cross his features, his face giving him away. "Come with me, she'll be in the locker room." She led him to the ladies locker room, Terry was standing outside, he nodded at her then stood to one side. She ushered him inside, "We'll make sure no-one walks in on you." She told him, shutting the door, then she and Terry stationed themselves outside the room to make sure the couple could talk without interuption.

Robert looked back at the door, a little bemused. He heard a noise and followed the sound, just around the corner, Paula stood, fastening her jeans, she slipped out of the blue nurses dress and took her top out of the locker. Robert was spellbound, he wondered if her friends had known she would still be dressing, he approached her pausing a few feet away. She must have sensed another person in the room, she span to face him, lifting her top to cover her bra. He gave her a shy smile, the last thing he wanted was for her to think he was some kind of pervert.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you would be changing. Do you want me to wait outside?" She shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. "That's good because I don't think I could have actually gone, I've been falling apart the last few days..." He trailed off seeing the tears. He took the last few steps towards her and gathered her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his back and clung to him as though he would evaporate if she let go.

"What do we do?" She asked, her voice quiet.

"I want to give us a try, we could keep it a secret for a while, see how things go. When the time comes to tell everyone ... well, lets cross that bridge when we get to it." He put his hands either side of her face, cupping her cheeks. "God! I've been such a mess."

"Me too." She raised her face to his, he leaned down and captured her lips, pouring his whole being into this one kiss. Eventually they broke apart, he ran his hands down her back and leaned forward, whispering in her ear.

"Do you realise you still havn't got your top on?" He grinned. She blushed, before whispering back.

"Terry has told me to take the rest of the day off. Gj is at playschool until three. I don't suppose you could give me a ride home... there's a cup of coffee in it for you." He released her and watched as she finished dressing. She gathered her stuff and gave him a smile. As they left the locker room, Paula threw a grateful smile towards her friends, Karen was beaming at her, and Terry gave her a cheeky wink. They left the hospital, Robert drove them back towards Paula's house, they didn't speak much in the car, Robert was thinking about UCOS, and how this would affect the working relationship he had in the office, he had been on better terms with the team lately, still not friends but they were more tolerant of him, and he had found that Brian was much more insightful than he had ever realised. He knew this could potentially drive a wedge between himself and the team. He felt a hand on his leg, drawing his attention back to the woman beside him, he glanced across to her.

"Penny for them, you looked a million miles away." She asked, a slight quiver in her voice betraying her, he realised that she was probably as nervous as he was, if not more so. He was only risking a working relationship with a team who didn't hold him in very high reguard anyway, she was at risk of alienating her entire family. He reached down and squeezed her hand gently.

"We'll go as far and as fast as you want, I don't want to push you into anything, I know we have to put your son first."

"Thankyou." She whispered.

They arrived back at the house, Paula opened the door and let them both inside. Robert hung his jacket over the back of a chair and loosened his tie, he had never felt so nervous as he did now. He jumped slightly as a pair of arms slipped around him from behind, he turned and wrapped his arms around her, she grinned and tugged his shirt out of his trousers, running her hands up his back, he breathed in sharply.

"I thought we were going to take things slowly?" He smiled.

"No, you said we could go as fast as I want. I've spent the last three days wondering if I'd missed out on the best thing to happen to me since Gerry was born. And I've spent the last twenty minutes, since you turned up at the hospital, asking myself if I'm sure about this, whether or not we're doing the right thing. Do you want to know what I've decided?"

"Absolutely." He sighed as she caressed his back under his shirt.

"I've decided that I've spent enough time thinking, for once I'm going to go with my instincts."

"And what are your instincts telling you?" He breathed, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"To show you exactly what we'll be missing if we don't take this chance." She replied. "We have four hours until I have to pick Gerry up."

He grinned and leaned in for a searing kiss, after what seemed like hours he pulled away.

"If you are sure, I'm all yours." He told her. She smiled and took his hand, leading him upstairs.

/

Author's note; Sorry this has taken so long, I've really struggled with this chapter. Next chapter will jump forward to the park scene in chapter 1, I'll let you good readers use your imagination to fill in the space inbetween. ;-D


	4. Chapter 4

My Girl

Disclaimer; Nope, still not mine.

Sandra sat listening to Paula's story, she felt bad for the younger woman who had obviously been agonising over the situation for some time, she took the hand of her 'step daughter' and gave it a squeeze.

"So you threw caution to the wind?" She smiled, Paula blushed slightly and nodded.

"I had to know if what I was feeling was love or lust."

"And?" Sandra quizzed. Paula blushed even deeper.

"Definately love, though the lust part is pretty good." She smiled. Sandra grinned and both women started to laugh.

"It's been so hard..." Paula started, then started laughing again as Sandra raised both her eyebrows, "That's not what I meant!" She giggled, "It's been difficult, hiding this from everyone. Rob's been so understanding, but I know he's hated having to keep us a secret."

"What about Gerry jnr, what does he think?"

"He thinks Rob is the best. He loves it when Rob stays over. And Rob has so much time for him, he never say's he's 'too busy' or 'too tired', I love watching them together. I never thought Gerry was missing out, not having a father figure, but since Rob has become a part of our life, I think he's gained so much. It's funny, he asked me the other day if me and Rob get married, would Rob be his Dad." Sandra could see how happy Paula was as she thought about her son and boyfriend.

"And how do you feel about this baby, excited? Scared?" She wanted Paula to be able to get all the things which were bothering her out into the open. Paula thought for a moment.

"I'm excited, I know Gj will be thrilled, he often asks me why he can't have a brother or sister. I just don't want Rob to feel trapped."

"What about his kids. Has he discussed them with you?" Sandra asked, she knew how complicated families could get. Paula smiled sadly.

"You know his wife has cut him off from his children?" She asked, Sandra nodded.

"I know a bit, but not the details, he's not very forthcoming with his personal life." She explained to Paula.

"Yes, I know, but that's his up-bringing. He comes from the 'stiff upper lip' type of family, you keep everything private, never letting anyone see you weak. He hates it, but it's been indoctrinated into him since he was little. I think that's why he's been able to hide our relationship from you all, he's used to keeping his private life and professional life completely seperate. He told me he's only crossed that line once before and it was a complete disaster."

"Yes, it was." Sandra confirmed, remembering the Berlin witch.

"His bitch of an ex has taken them to Costa Rica, on six month tour of the South Americas. She knows full well that he was going through the courts to regain access to them, so she's put them out of his reach. He has no idea how to contact them."

"Why? What made her do something like that?" Sandra asked.

"Because she's a bitch, that's why. She pushed him to gain promotions he didn't want and made him get into the political side of policing, got him to join golf clubs and country clubs, got him into the sailing club, all so she could move in the right circles. She left him because he wasn't getting rich enough, quick enough. She's got all nasty because they wanted to come back to England to live with him. It's been hell for him."

"And if they do come back, how will you and Gerry cope do you think." Sandra asked, Paula raised her eyebrows.

"Sandra, I have three step mothers, two half sisters and one honorary sister. I think I may be an expert at complex family situations." She answered, Sandra laughed, her heart warming at being included in the list.

"I know. I was just testing. Look, I am not going to try and advise you, or tell you what you are doing is right or wrong. I can tell you that I won't hide things from your Dad, I love him too much for that. If he askes me what's wrong, I'll have to tell him you need to talk to him. I will support you and try to

keep him from doing or saying anything rash." Paula nodded.

"I know, I don't want to put you in the middle of this, I just needed to tell someone."

"When are you seeing Stri... Rob again." She felt strange calling him by his christian name. Paula caught the slip and smiled.

"This afternoon. At the weekends, he usually comes over for in time for dinner, then he'll spend the night and we'll go out on Sunday. Tomorrow we're going to go out on the boat. Gerry loves the boat."

"He stays every weekend?"

"Usually he comes to my place. We have stayed at his, but I've always been nervous that someone will call round at mine and wonder where we are." She was watching her son and Dad playing together, she smiled as the two larked about in the morning sunshine. "I don't want to hurt him Sandra, I didn't chose to fall in love with a man he doesn't like. But on the other hand, you've only ever seen Rob at work. He's told me himself that he can be a bit of a bastard to work for. He's different at home. He's funny, and he's kind. And he's so gentle. Is it so wrong to want for us to be together if it makes us happy?" Paula looked close to tears. Sandra put her arm around her shoulders.

"You know, I asked that very same question when I first realised that I was in love with your Father. I was so scared that I would drive a wedge between him and those he loves. I need never have worried, instead of him losing his family, I gained one." She smiled at her 'step' grandson. "Look, why don't me and Gerry take Gerry jnr for the rest of the day, we can take him to the pictures or something. It'll give you and Robert the chance to talk. I'll drop Gj off in time for dinner." Paula smiled at her gratefully.

"That would be great. Will you explain to them?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll just tell them you've got a few things to sort out."

"Thanks Sandra. See you later." With one last glance at her 'boys', Paula left the way she had come.

Sandra gathered up their things and wandered to where Gerry and Gj were laying on their backs on the grass, spotting cloud shapes. They both got up when she approached.

"Everything ok?" Gerry asked, worried. He looked around for his eldest daughter.

"It's fine, Paula has a couple of things she needs to do, so I said we'd take little Gerry here to the pictures. Is that ok?" She aked the little boy, holding out her hand.

"Cool! What will we see?" He asked her, bouncing up and down on the spot.

"I don't know, lets go and see what's on." She replied. She saw Gerry was watching her, she smiled at him. "Later." She mouthed to him, as they set off to the cinema.

/

A few hours later, they were sitting in the dark. Gerry jnr was glued to the animated film about a big blue monster and his little green friend. Gerry leaned over and gave Sandra a peck on the cheek.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" He whispered in her ear. She felt her face go warm as his breath fluttered across her cheek. She squeezed his leg gently.

"Do you trust me?" She whispered back.

"Of course I do! What stupid kind of question is that?"

"Then trust me now. Paula has a few things going on. She'll tell you as soon as she can, until then, please don't push her. Or me."

Gerry reguarded the woman he loved. He still found it hard to believe they were together, they seemed like such an unlikely couple. One thing he was sure of, he knew Sandra would never keep quiet if Paula was in any trouble. He smiled at her to re-assure her. Whatever was going on, he'd find out soon enough.

/

Authors note; More soon. And don't worry, you didn't think things would be as smooth as that do you! ;-D


	5. Chapter 5

My Girl

Disclaimer: New Tricks still belongs to the BBC.

Paula looked around her kitchen, she couldn't remember it being this tidy since Gerry had been born, but she was so nervous she had gone on a cleaning spree to try to keep herself busy until Robert arrived.

She smiled to herself at the thought of her 'boyfriend', they were so different that they really shouldn't get along, but she couldn't imagine her life without him in it now. Her family had always supported her, in every decision she had ever made they had always been one hundred percent behind her, she had always counted herself very lucky to be blessed with such a supportive, if unconventional family. But in some ways she had always been the independant one, finding her own way. Amelia had decided to go to university and was in the last year of her language degree, and Caitlin, well she was Caitlin, still keeping her options open.

Paula had been relieved when Emily had come into their lives, she no longer had to be the big sister, she could let Emily take some of the responsibility off her shoulders. It had come as no surprise to her that she had another sister, her Dad had always been a bit of a lad, in fact, she was sure there may be others out there. Even after they had discovered that Emily wasn't their biological sister, she had already been adopted into the Standing clan, and had remained a part of their lives.

She felt a twinge of fear in the pit of her stomach, she could only hope and pray that they would be so welcoming towards Robert, that they would all understand how much he meant to her, and to Gerry, how he made her feel safe, and loved. It was different to the love she felt from her family, this love she didn't have to share with anybody else, it was reserved for just her and Gerry.

And now there would be a new arrival. Paula rubbed her stomach gently. It was still far too early for there to be any outward signs that she was pregnant, she wouldn't start to show for another eight weeks or so, but she knew there was a new life inside her, half her and half the man she loved.

She heard a key in the door, she had given him his own several weeks before when she had been ill, she turned and faced the door, as the man who had been on her thoughts came into her view. He smiled as he caught sight of her waiting for him, and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"I've missed you." He whispered in her ear. She smiled back.

"It's only been about twenty hours." She pointed out with a grin.

"Seemed like a lot longer." He countered, then he looked around with a puzzled look on his face. "It's very quiet in here, where's GJ?"

"Dad and Sandra have taken him to the pictures, he'll be back for tea. We've got a couple of hours to ourselves."

"They'll recognise my car." He sounded worried, "Do you want me to come back later?" She shook her head.

"No, stay. Sandra is bringing him back. She knows." She rested her head on his chest. "I had to tell somebody, I don't want to hide you any more." He placed a hand under her chin and brought her face up so she could see his face, he was smiling at her.

"I told you before, I'll take whatever is thrown at us. I'm not going anywhere. The truth is, I'm tired of hiding. I want to be here for Gerry's birthday next month. I want to go with you when we drop him off for his first day of school in September. I want us to be a family." He re-assured her, she grinned.

"It's funny you should say that..." She kissed him on the cheek. "Do you remember when I was ill a couple of months ago?"

"When your head hurt so badly you couldn't have any lights on? Everytime you tried to stand you felt dizzy and nauseous? When you couldn't eat or drink anything without throwing up? No, I don't remember." He teased her. She slapped him on the arm playfully.

"Do you remember the anti-biotics I had?"

"The first lot which made you sick, or the second lot which made you really sick?"

"Both. Well... I may have forgotten one of the side affects." He looked confused.

"What side affects? Are you ok?" He asked, suddenly worried.

"I'm fine." She re-assured him. "But I don't know if you know this, but some anti-biotics can interfere with the birth control pill." She paused to let his mind catch up. She watched as realisation sunk in.

"You mean..." His eyes glistened slightly. She nodded, her apprehension dissolving away as she watched the smile form on his face. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently. He pulled away, the grin he was wearing threatening to split his face in two. "We're going to have a baby?"

"Yep." She matched his smile with one of her own.

"Does GJ know?" He asked, still slightly in shock.

"No not yet. I did spill to Sandra though, I'm sorry. I know I should have told you first, but it just came blurting out." She looked down, she felt bad that she had told her Dad's girlfriend before Rob. She glanced up as she heard him laugh.

"Oh sweetheart! That's fine. I'm just so happy. I love you so much. I know we didn't plan this, but I don't regret it." He looked as though he was about to burst with emotion. Paula reached up and stroked his cheek, before helping herself to a kiss. The moment seemed to last forever, she felt safe and warm cocooned in his embrace. He pulled back and held her face in his hands, his thumbs caressing her cheeks softly. He felt a warmth in his chest he hadn't felt for the longest of times, he kissed her forehead with a tenderness which made her want to cry.

"We're going to have to tell your family now, there is no way you're going to be able to keep this from them, you'll burst from excitment first." He smiled. She laughed.

"Shall we just enjoy this for a few hours first. How about I fix us some coffee, and we cuddle up and watch a film?" She suggested. He shook his head.

"How about I fix you a lovely caffine free hot chocolate, while you go and sit down and relax." She rolled her eyes.

"You're not going to wrap me in cotton wool for the next seven and a half months are you?"

"Probably." He grinned.

"I warn you, I can get violent if I don't get caffine." She grumbled, but her mouth turned up at the edges in a smile she couldn't hide.

"What about this. I will go out tomorrow and buy you some half caf coffee, and since you will be doing all the work reguarding this baby for the next several months, you will let me take care of you as much as I can. If I start to smother you, you can tell me, but I won't promise that I'll stop." He gave her his best puppy dog eyes. She laughed out loud.

"Ok, ok. Deal. Now go make that drink. I'll pick out a film, I think I should be able to manage that." She left him in the kitchen and went into the sitting room. He followed a few minutes later with two steaming hot drinks which he put on the coffee table before joining her on the sofa. She snuggled against him as he put his arm around her shoulders. She noticed his drink.

"Hey! You've got coffee!"

"I'm not pregnant. You can sniff the fumes." He dead panned. She harumphed at him. He laughed. "I love you so much, you know that don't you?"

She smiled and snuggled closer as the film started, and they settled down for a quiet afternoon.

/

The film was just finishing when they heard a key in the front door. A small whirlwind of blonde hair came bursting into the room.

"Mummy! We went to the pictures. I had popcorn and sweets!" The little boy was jumping up and down on the spot, he suddenly noticed the man sitting on the sofa with his Mum. "Rob! Grandad and Sandra took me to see a movie." He scrambled up on Robert's lap, Robert winced as a knee caught him in a sensitive spot, he moved the little bundle of energy to a more comfortable position. Gerry Junior settled himself onto Robert's lap.

"That's better, now tell me all about the film." Rob told him. Paula smiled and stood, she met Sandra in the hallway. The older woman smiled at her 'step daughter'.

"Hi, Here's Gerry's coat." She hung the coat up. "He was as good as gold, but he'll probably sleep well tonight. I think he's running on pure excitement at the moment."

"Thank's for looking after him. Is Dad here?" Paula asked, a little anxiously. Sandra shook her head.

"No. I dropped him home first, he's going to cook us something nice for tea. Is Robert here?"

"Yes. He's in the front room with Gerry."

"How did it go?"

"Amazing! He's thrilled about the baby, and he wants our family to know about us. I think we'll probably tell GJ tonight." She led the way back into the room, Gerry was just telling Rob about the little green monster spraying himself in the eye. Sandra couldn't help but smile at the sight of her normally stern boss, listening intently to a four year old telling him a story about monsters. She had to resist the urge to take a picture on her phone. He looked up and saw her.

"Hi." He said, a slighly nervous waver in his voice. He had a look of apprehension on his face which she had seen a few times before, on the rare occasions when he had overstepped his authority and knew he was going to be on the receiving end of a famous Sandra Pullman nut roast. He really hoped he wouldn't be, they were still aching from being knelt on a few minutes before.

The little boy looked from one adult to the other before realising something.

"Mummy, does this mean Rob's not a secret anymore?" Gerry was looking a bit puzzled.

"No, Rob's not a secret any more. We're going to tell Grandma and the Nannies, and we're going to tell Grandad. Then you can tell whoever you want." The little boy beamed.

"Cool! Can I tell my friends? Luke and Charlie both have Daddies, can I tell them I've got a Daddy too.?" Paula felt a lump in her throat, she had to fight back tears as Rob gave her a smile and a little nod.

"Yeah, you can. And you can tell them you're going to have a little brother or sister as well." She laughed as the boy almost burst with excitement.

Sandra watched the scene through watery eyes, if she had had any doubts about this situation before, they were gone now. Watching the little 'family' together made her realise how right this was. She cleared her throat.

"I'm going to make a move. I'll leave in you peace with a hyperactive four year old, high on haribo. Give me a call if you need anything." As she said the last part she looked at Paula, the real meaning clear, 'let me know when you plan on telling your Dad'. Paula nodded and smiled.

As Sandra turned to leave the room, Rob shuffled Gerry over onto the sofa.

"I'll be back in a moment." He told the little boy. He kissed Paula gently on the cheek as he passed her, giving her a re-assuring smile. He caught up with Sandra as she slipped her coat on. "Sandra." He got her attention. "I just wanted to say thank you. I never wanted to keep secrets from you or the team, but..." He paused, looking for the right words, before deciding to come straight to the point. "I love her... I love her with everything that I am, and Gerry. I will do whatever I have to to make them happy. They are my future, and now there is the baby on the way. I plan on asking her to marry me, but not until everything is right with her family. I will not make her choose between us." She could see the determination in his face, she patted his arm in an attempt to comfort him.

"She won't have to. I'll be there when you tell Gerry. He will be furious, but he's not unreasonable. Just don't leave it too long. He knows something is going on but he trusts me, I won't betray that trust. You have to tell him, and soon."

"We will." Robert agreed. Sandra called goodnight to the others before leaving. Rob shut the door. He leaned against it for a few moments, trying to collect his thoughts. In the last few months his life had changed completely, and now he was going to be a Dad again! That had come as a bolt from the blue. But what had surprised him the most was how happy he had felt when Paula had told him. He wandered back into the front room and watched as Paula tried to explain to the little boy how the baby was very small and inside mummy's tummy. Then the four year old uttered the words no parent wanted to hear in this moment.

"How did the baby get into your tummy?" He looked back and forward between the two adults, a puzzled look on his face. Paula looked at Robert, a plea in her face. 'You've done this before,' it begged him. He smiled and knelt down in front of the boy.

"Well, it's a special sort of magic. A kind of magic only a Mummy and Daddy can do."

"Like in Harry Potter?"

"Yes. Magic, just like Harry Potter." Robert hoped the boy would be pacified. No such luck.

"Did you use a magic wand?" He asked, his innocent face looking at Rob in wonder. Paula tried to surpress the giggling fit which was threatening to overwhelm her.

"Sort of, yes." Robert agreed. "Come on, lets get something to eat." He distracted the child with the promise of food. As they made their way to the kitchen, he mouthed 'phew' to Paula, which triggered another round of giggles. He put his arm around her and they followed Gerry into the kitchen.

/

Later that night, they lay together in bed, Paula snuggled into Robert's chest. Their breathing was rapid and heavy and their hearts were still beating fast due to the exertions of a moment before. She gently ran her hand through the fine hair on his chest. He sighed, and rubbed his hand across her back and down to her bottom, caressing her curves.

"You're incredible." He murmured against the top of her head. She raised her head and kissed him, he returned the kiss with equal passion, his body responding to her touches.

"You going to make more magic with that wand of yours?" She asked cheekily. He gasped slightly as her hand wandered lower.

At that moment, the peace of the house was shattered by the noise of somebody hammering on the front door, Gerry called out in fear from his bedroom.

"What the hell!" Robert exclaimed. They looked at each other in alarm as the hammering got louder and more desperate.

tbc...

Author's note; Things are about to heat up! Reviews feed my muse.


	6. Chapter 6

My Girl

Disclaimer; I blew out the candles on my birthday cake and made a wish but it didn't work, it's been three months now and New tricks still isn't mine.

Note: A couple of swear words in this one.

The hammering didn't let up, Rob and Paula jumped out of bed, Rob pulled on his boxers and a t-shirt as paula grabbed her dressing gown.

"Mummy!" The distressed call of Gerry junior rang out through the house. Robert went to the stairs to answer the door, Paula stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"No, you get Gerry, I'll get the door." He started to argue but she stopped him with a finger on his lips. "It's ok, I'll check who is there first. Don't worry, burglars don't knock." She ran down the stairs to the front door. She unbolted it and peaked through the spy hole before letting out a sigh of relief, she pulled the door open to let in her younger sister.

"Mel! What on earth is wrong? Why are you trying to wake the entire neighbourhood at God knows what time it is." She closed the door behind her sister, Amelia turned to her.

"I'm so sorry, but I don't know what else to do. I was hoping Caitlin is here." Mel sounded desperate, Paula took her sisters hand.

"No, Mel. She's not here. Why? What's happened?"

"Silly little cow! She promised me!" Mel was crying now, Paula was getting really scared.

"Mel! Calm down and tell me what is going on." She led her sister into the kitchen and got them both a drink of water.

"She wanted to go to this huge party some of her college friends were throwing, all night job. Jayne told her she couldn't go, what with her still being on painkillers for her knee. But she's gone anyway, she promised she wouldn't drink."

"Oh bloody hell! How stupid is she? She only had the operation two weeks ago, she should still be resting it." Paula couldn't believe her little sister would be so idiotic. "She knows she can't drink alcohol while she's taking the dihydrocodine. Where is this party?"

"That's the problem, I don't know. She just called me and asked me to cover for her in case her Mum came looking. I've exhausted my phone battery ringing around all of her friends that I know of. And she's not answering her own."

"What time did she phone you?"

"Just after eleven. She said she'd be home for midnight and that she would ring me to let me know she's ok." Paula could see the real fear in her sister's eyes. She looked up as Rob wandered into the kitchen. Amelia's eyes widened as she noticed him.

"He's gone back to sleep, we read 'one ted falls out of bed'." He smiled, then noticed their visitor. "Everything alright?" He questioned.

"Oh, hello." Mel squeeked, and then noticed Paula's nightwear, or lack of it. She took in the sight of the man who seemed quite at home in his shorts in her big sister's kitchen and began to put two and two together. "Oh, did I disturb..., I mean, were you..." She grinned, falling silent.

"Yes! We were." Paula confirmed with a sigh. She gave Rob a wry smile. "Amelia, I'd like you to meet Robert, Rob this is my sister Amelia. And we have a problem." She filled Rob in on the story. He ran his hands through his hair.

"Operation? Something serious?" He quizzed. Paula shook her head.

"Not really, she fell down some stairs a while back, a piece of cartillage broke away and got inside the knee joint. It was only keyhole surgery." Paula sighed. "I know we sound like we may be over reacting, but even in her most stupid moments, Cait knows better than to let us worry. If she was able to she would have called one of us to let us know she was ok." Paula felt helpless, Rob could see her distress and gathered her into the safety of his arms.

"It's alright.I don't think you're over reacting. Why don't we go and get some clothes on, I have an idea." He turned to Amelia. "Maybe you could put some coffee on?" He suggested. "And I really think you should phone her Mother." Mel looked as though she was going to argue, Paula interrupted her.

"He's right. Cait is nearly twenty one, it's not your job to keep her out of trouble. She's got to start being responsible for her own messes." Mel nodded, she turned and switched on the kettle.

"Can I use your phone? Mine's totally dead."

"You know where it is. Don't worry, we'll find her." Paula re-assured her sister, before following Robert up the stairs. "I'm just going to look in on Gerry." She told him, he nodded and went into their bedroom. Paula peeped in through the door of the other room, smiling at the sight of the little boy sound asleep in his bed. She pulled the door up again, just leaving it open enough so that it wasn't dark in his room and crossed the landing to her own room, she started slightly as she bumped into Rob coming out fully dressed.

"Blimey, that was quick." She stated. He grinned.

"Four words no man ever want's to hear in the middle of the night." He laughed. He gathered her into his arms, his face turning serious. "We'll find Caitlin, I promise. But whatever happens, our little secret is going to be well and truly out in the open after tonight. I just want you to know that no matter what their reactions are, I'm not going anywhere. I meant what I said all those months ago, I'm in this for the long run. And I'll take whatever they throw at me. You and Gerry are my life now." She returned the embrace with all her strength.

"I love you." She whispered. He pulled away slightly.

"You had better get some clothes on, I'm going to make a phone call." He kissed her on the forehead before moving away and heading down the stairs, Paula sighed. Things were about to get complicated, she just knew it.

/

Amelia was finishing up the coffee as he entered the kitchen, she turned to him and smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't know how you liked it, so I just left it black with no sugar."

"No sugar is right, and I can drink it black or white. Thankyou. Have you phoned Caitlin's mother?" He picked up his watch from the side and started to fasten it on his wrist.

"Yeah, she's out of her mind equal parts worry and anger. My mum's already there with her, so is Paula's. They're all on their way over." Rob paused, his face going slightly pale. Mel folded her arms across her chest. "I take it I'm not the only one who is going to be surprised by you?"

"You could say that, Yes." He agreed.

"Well, look on the bright side, they're going to be too busy killing Cait to set about you tonight." She laughed. Rob smiled. He picked up his phone and started dialling a number. He put a pen and paper in front of Mel.

"Write down Caitlin's phone number, and your's. Oh, and the time she phoned you." He sipped from his coffee as he waited for someone to answer his call, Paula came back into the room, now fully clothed, and picked up her drink. Suddenly a voice came on the other end of the phone. "Oh, Hello. This is Deputy Assistant Commissioner Robert Strickland, Authorisation, AC040559. I'm going to give you a phone number, a call was made from this phone to another number I will give you at about .." He looked at the paper, "eleven ten this evening. I need you to give me the location the call was made from...Yes it is urgent, a missing person...Call me back on this number...Yes the numbers are..." Paula listened to the one sided conversation, trying to ignore the looks being thrown at her by her sister. As Rob read out the numbers, Mel came and stood by her big sister.

"Deputy Assistant Commissioner?" She whispered.

"Not now. Is Jayne on her way?"

"Oh yes. And my mum, and your's."

"Oh." Was all Paula could say. Robert hung up and put the phone on the side, then retrieved his laptop from his briefcase, he put it on the working top and booted it up, logging onto the metropolitan police database.

"They should get us the address soon, then we can go and get her." He told them.

"So, you're a policeman then?" Mel observed, a hint of teasing in her voice.

"For my sins." He answered.

"Does Dad know about you?"

"No." Paula sighed, "And it has to stay like that for now. Until you arrived, the only other person who knows about us was Sandra. And she only found out today. Dad can't know yet. Please Mel." Paula was practically begging her sibling. "It's bad enough the mum's are going to find out. We had decided today that it was time to tell everyone, but I didn't want it to happen like this." Mel gave her sister a hug.

"They will be fine. How long have you been together?"

"Just over three months." Paula looked at Rob, he smiled at her, knowing what she was asking.

"May as well. In for a penny and all that." He told her. Paula smiled.

"That's not all, you're going to be an aunty again." Paula braced herself. Mel let out a squeal and threw her arms around her.

"Oh My God! That's awesome! How far along are you?"

"Six weeks."

"Bloody hell! You didn't waste any time, did you?" Robert laughed at the scene in front of him, he was unused to displays of emotion like this, his own childhood had been very different, his parents never showing any kind of affection toward him. He had been raised in an almost military atmosphere, and when he had married, his wife had been a stuck-up spoilt brat, for whom image was everything. That was one of the reasons why he had fallen so head over heels for Paula Standing, she loved him for the person he was, and he didn't have to be anything other than Rob Strickland for her.

Just then a knock at the door broke into his thoughts. Paula took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"Brace yourself." She warned him.

"Braveheart." He replied, giving her a quick, but tender kiss. She opened the front door and stood to the side to allow the three mums to enter, they all filed through to the kitchen, Paula leading the way. The new arrivals stopped short as they caught sight of the man Paula went and stood beside, he took hold of her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Mum, I'd like you to meet Rob. Rob, this is my Mum, Carole. And my step-mothers Alison and Jayne." Paula nervously made the introduction, she wanted to shout 'this is the man who I'm going to spend the rest of my life with' but now really wasn't the time.

"I'm very pleased to finally meet you all, Paula is always telling me about her family." Robert tried to be his most charming. The silence in the little kitchen was deafening. The three women all stood in shock, staring at him as though he was some kind of alien. Mel was standing in the background, looking between the two sets of people, hoping for a break in the tension.

"Surprise!" She squeaked, trying to break the tension.

Suddenly the sound of Rob's mobile interupted the stand-off. He grabbed it off the side, pushing the answer button.

"Strickland." He answered. "Right, go ahead." He picked up the pen and scribbled at the notepad. "Got it, Thankyou." He hung up, then typed the address into his waiting laptop. After a few moments the details he wanted sprang onto the screen. "Caitlin's last phonecall came from a new developement of retail premises off the castle road." He told them. Mel stood up straight.

"That makes sense, she's sweet on that bloke Jake she goes to college with. His dad is a retail developer. I bet that place is one of his."

"Perfect place to throw a party, no neighbours to call the police." Paula observed. She turned to her sister, "Can you watch over Gerry for us, me and Rob will go and get her."

"I'm going too." Jayne interrupted.

"I can watch shorty for you, but should you be going. I mean what with ..you know." Mel was trying to be subtle, but failing miserably. "I mean what if there is trouble. We don't want anything to happen to you."

"Why, what's wrong? You're not ill are you?" Carole looked at her daughter with concern. Paula threw Mel a sour look. 'Sorry' she mouthed back.

"No, I'm not ill. I'm pregnant." She was losing her temper now, and Robert could see it.

"Let's find Caitlin, when we've got her back safe and sound, we can all sit down and talk." He grabbed his Keys and headed to the front door, Paula followed, grabbing her coat.

"We'll call as soon as we find her." Paula called back to them, Jayne looked torn for a moment before following. Caqrole sat down at the table, a shocked look on her face.

"How long has he been with her?" She wondered out loud.

"Three months." Mel replied, then held up her hands as the two older women turned to start interrogating her. "That's as much as I know."

"Why didn't she say something?"

Mel shrugged, saying a silent prayer thanking whoever may be listening that she wasn't in either of her sisters shoes right now.

/

Robert drove as quickly as he could, and it was only about fifteen minutes before they pulled up in front of the retail unit in question. It wasn't difficult to find, the lights and music blared out over the night, and two burley men stood by the door. Robert walked up to them, one held up his hand to stop him.

"Private party. Can't let you in." The minder stated. Robert put his hand into his jacket and pulled out his warrant.

"You either let me in, or you deal with a van load of my best. Up to you." He said, his voice quiet and steady, the minder looked over to his companion who nodded, and they stepped to one side, allowing the three to enter. The music was unbareably loud, and they had to push their way through the throng of hot bodies, Caitlin was no-where in sight. Jayne pointed to a girl dancing with a young man.

"That's Jade, Cait's friend." She shouted over the music. Rob pushed his way over to the girl, he grabbed her sleeve and dragged her back to Jayne and Paula.

"Hey, what's your problem?" She was protesting, until she caught sight of Jayne.

"Where's Cait?" Jayne asked.

"She wasn't feeling very well, so she went into the office down there to chill for a bit." Jade pointed to a door off to the side. "It's ok. Jake and Karl are with her." The girl slured. They followed the directions until they found the office in question. They could hear voices through the open door.

"Come on, are you going to do her or what?" One of the voices asked.

"She's barely awake. Doesn't seem right." The other replied.

"You know she fancies you. Now's your chance." Robert had heard enough, he walked calmly into the room, Caitlin was lying on the floor, her eyes glazed. Two young men stood over her.

"Who the fuck are you?" The first one demanded. Jayne and Paula had gone over to Caitlin. Paula looked up to Robert.

"She's catatonic, we need to get her to hospital." She rounded on the second man. "What has she had?" The first man sneered at her.

"That's her business." He growled, then gasped as Robert grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the wall.

"They are her family. And I'm the one who can get you arrested for attempted Rape. So stop acting tough and answer her question." He growled.

"She wasn't drinking or anything, so we spiked her oj with a couple of shots of vodka, to help her chill a bit." The other answered.

"How many?"

"Four, maybe five." He supplied. Rob let the first one go and went to Paula's side.

"Dihydrocode is an opiate, it doesn't react well with alcolhol. She really needs to go to hospital."

"We didn't mean to hurt her or anything, she's been so stressed over her college course. I just wanted her to enjoy the party." The man whimpered.

"If anything happens to her... " Robert let the threat hang, before picking Caitlin up. They made their way out of the party, barely getting a glance as they carried Cait through the crowd. Rob put her into the back of his car, Paula got in next to her. Rob drove them to the closest hospital as quickly as he could. He carried her into A&E folllowed by Paula. Jayne held Caitlin's hand as she was wheeled into a cubical. Paula turned and rested her head on Roberts chest.

"We've got to call Dad. He'll never forgive us if we don't." She muttered into his chest. She felt him nod,

"Of course." He agreed.

"In for a penny?" She looked up at him questioningly.

"In for a pound." He smiled as he captured her lips.

/

Authors note; I don't know if the police would have an authorisation code, but since you need a password for just about everything else these days it seems a logical thing to have. Brownie points for anyone who can figure out what the code is.


	7. Chapter 7

My Girl

Disclaimer; New tricks and all it's characters belong to the BBC. There! Now that I've done the serious bit, can I play?

Author: I'm so sorry I havn't updated this story for a while, I wanted to get 'Those who love you most' finished first, because swapping between the two storylines was really messing with my head. Then I got pretty ill. Only just feeling well enough to string a sentence together, though I will apologise in advance for any wierd spelling or grammar, I'm still on medication! So, without further ado - time for the s! to hit the fan!

/

Sandra vaguely came aware of the insistant ringing of the mobile on her nightstand, she tried to bring herself to full wakefullness as she reached out in the dark of the bedroom to find it. Eventually, after it ringing off once, then starting up again, she found it, it took a few minutes of fumbling with the keypad to realise that it wasn't even her phone that was ringing. She elbowed the man next to her in the ribs.

"Gerry! Answer your phone!" She grumbled, checking the clock to see what ungodly hour it was.

"Nayetooerllee." Came the muffled reply, as he buried his face in the pillow. This was followed by an 'oooof' as she leaned on his back to reach across to his side of the bed to get his phone which was now on it's fourth ring. 'whoever wants us isn't giving up' she thought to herself. She frowned, growing slightly concerned when she saw Paula's name illuminated on the screen. The pressed the answer button.

"Hi Paula, is everything ok?" She watched as Gerry sat up and looked at her, the mention of one of his daughters bringing him awake. She listened as she got the abrieviated story of the night, holding up her hand as Gerry kept on trying to interupt.

"Ok love, look we'll be there as soon we can...Is he?...Ok, I understand...Don't worry, we'll see you soon." She hung up. Gerry looked at her intently.

"Well? Is everyone alright? Is it Gerry junior?..." He started to ask, she could hear the panic in his voice even though he was trying to hide it.

"Everyone is safe." She reassured him, laying her hand on his arm. "Caitlin was taken to hospital earlier...She mixed alcohol and her pain killers." She added as Gerry was about to interupt. "Jayne is there with her. Paula is with her too."

"Oh, bloody hell!" Gerry leaped out of bed and started to pull his clothes on. Sandra dressed as well and they were soon in her car headed toward the hospital. As she drove she glanced at the man sat beside her. She took a deep breath.

"Gerry, there's something you need to know before we get to the hospital." Sandra said after they had been travelling for a while, she tried to sound relaxed, even though she felt about as chilled as a penguin in the sahara. He looked at her, worry written all over his face.

"What is it, is Caitlin...?" He couldn't ask the question, his voice faltered. Sandra grabbed his hand.

"No...no, Paula seemed sure she would be alright."

"Then what is it? So long as everybody is alright, that's all that matters."

"I would love it if you could keep that thought in your head." Sandra smiled. He looked at her confused. She sighed. "Paula isn't on her own at the hospital."

"I know, you told me earlier, Jayne is there too."

"No, I mean there is somebody else there with them." She paused, "Paula's boyfriend."

"Boyfriend! What boyfriend?" Sandra winced slightly as Gerry's volume went up. "How long has she had a bloke?"

"About three months." Sandra whispered.

"Three months! How come I didn't know about this. Who else knows?"

"Gerry, please. That's what she wanted to talk to me about this morning. She wanted to tell all of you, but she wasn't sure how you would take it." She paused, "She just needed to tell someone, she thought I would be the most likely to understand."

"Why? She knows I'll always listen to her."

"I'm not so sure this time." Sandra muttered. as they pulled into the hospital car park.

/

Paula sat in the waiting room, her head resting on Rob's shoulder. She was trying to make the most of these few moments before her Dad arrived, Rob had his arm around her shouder and was gently rubbing her arm, he turned his face toward her and gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"This isn't what I had in mind, I had thought about maybe having a barbeque or something, invite the family, introduce you to them properly." She whispered. She felt his chest move as he let out a soft laugh.

"look on the bright side, at least we're in the hospital, so if your Father does decide to do me physical harm, there are doctors on hand." He joked. She smiled at him before giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. Just then, they heard the familiar voice at the reception desk behind them. Paula took a deep breath and stood, turning to face the owner of the voice, she walked up to him.

"Hi Dad." She smiled at him, he turned and noticed her standing beside him. He reached out and captured her in a bear hug which she returned. Sandra stood off to the side, she could see the dark hair of her boss, still seated with his back to them. She could tell he was tense by the way he was sat, and the tension in his shoulders. He seemed to make a decision and stood, turning to face them. Gerry hadn't noticed him yet, he was still pre-occupied with listening to his oldest daughter filling him in on the condition of his youngest. Sandra gave him a small smile and a nod of re-assurance.

Gerry listened to his angel as she filled him in on the evening, he caught sight of a vaguely familiar face in the corner of his eye, he turned and was taken by surprise by the appearance of his boss.

"Hello sir, fancy meeting you here." He said, trying to be as pleasant as possible. Cait wanted to join the force, no point letting on about her being brought in with alcohol related problems. He watched as the three others looked at each other, and a feeling of dread invaded his stomach. It didn't stay there long. As Paula went and stood beside Strickland and slipped her hand into his, he felt the dread turn to anger, it started to bubble up to the surface, developing into cold fury.

"Please tell me this is some kind of a joke. That you're having me on." He snarled through gritted teeth. Paula flinched, she had never seen her father so angry, at least not at her. Rob squeezed her hand gently. She looked up into his face and saw the love he had for her in his eyes, she steeled herself.

"No joking tonight Dad. This isn't how I had envisioned telling you, but... I love him." The last part came out as a plea, making Sandra want to leap forward and wrap her arms around her 'step-daughter', but seeing as she would have to throw her arms around Robert as well, she couldn't see how that would help right now. She reached forward, rubbing her loves arm, succeeding in getting his attention. He looked at her, she had seen him angry before, and right now he was aiming all that venom towards the man in front of them. She did her best to diffuse some of that anger.

"Please love, this isn't the time or the place." She pleaded with him. She could see the cold hatred burning in his eyes, as he fixed them back on the man standing with his daughter.

"I can tell you right now, there will never be a good time." He told her, he marched up to the younger man, standing almost toe to toe with him, and despite being a head taller, it was Strickland who took a step back. "So what is this, some kind of payback? Screw my little girl so you can get the last laugh on me?" He hissed, Paula looked as though she had been slapped, tears had started to fall down her face. But it was the change in the younger man which was most alarming, his whole demeanour changed, from being slightly submissive, his chin came up and a look of thunder swept across his features. Sandra was becoming increasingly desperate to stop both men before one of them did something they would all come to regret.

"Don't ever accuse me of something like that again." Robert hissed, "I have fallen madly in love with this amazing woman, and that she happens to be your daughter is besides the point. She has caught me, hook, line and sinker. And even if I wanted to, I can't stop loving her, and believe me I did try." The stoney silence which followed was as oppressive as a humid summer day, Sandra was trying to think of something to say to break the quiet, when the sound of a curtain and footsteps did the job for her.

"Gerry?" The sound of his ex-wife brought him out of his fury. he blinked and turned to her. "She's awake, and she want's her Dad. She always was a Daddy's girl." He let out a breath and nodded. As he turned towards the cubicle, Sandra grabbed his arm, she kissed him gently on the cheek and whispered in his ear.

"One thing at a time. I'll wait here while you go and make sure Cait's ok." He smiled at her, a desperate attempt to show her he wasn't angry at her. He dissappeared into the cubicle. Jayne turned to follow him, but as she turned, she mouthed 'I'll have a word' at Sandra, who smiled her thanks at the other woman. She turned back to the couple. Robert had enveloped Paula in his arms, rubbing her back, whispering comfort into her ear as she sobbed into his chest. Sandra wrapped her arms around herself, trying to give herself the hug she really felt in need of. She looked up at the ceiling, looking for some kind of devine guidance.

"That went well." She told nobody in particular.


	8. Chapter 8

My Girl

A great big thank you to all those who review my stories, every one gives me a reason to keep writing.

Disclaimer; New Tricks doesn't belong to me. There's no point sueing me anyway, I'm broke.

/

"So, you had no idea at all?"

Alison sat on the sofa next to Carole, Amelia came in carrying three cups of coffee, she put them down on the table and took her seat next to her Mum. They were waiting on word from the hospital, having been filled in on the events at the party.

"No, she hasn't said anything to me." Carole replied sadly. "Why would she keep something like this from me?"

"Ummm, three reasons." Mel interupted, "One he's older than her, two he's a copper, and three he's divorced. She probably reckoned we'd all be telling her how doomed the relationship would be." Mel took a sip of her drink as the two older women stared at her.

"How do you know he's divorced?" Alison asked her daughter. Mel rolled her eyes.

"His ring finger, didn't you notice?" The women shook their heads, "Honestly! You were both married to a copper, I'd have thought something would have rubbed off. His ring finger has a callous on the inside, from years of wearing a ring, but there is no tan line, so he hasn't worn it for the last couple of years at least." She sipped her coffee, looking smug.

"How do you know it was a wedding ring? It could have been a signet ring or something." Alison answered.

"Oh Mum. Most single men take the ring off their finger, no single man would put a ring on their wedding ring finger. He'd never pull like that. Anyway, there's a picture of him up there on the fireplace with two kids, he's wearing the ring in it." She pointed to the photo. Carole got up and retrieved the picture. She returned to the sofa, holding the frame. The picture showed Robert, beaming into the camera, and two children, a girl of about eleven, and a boy a few years younger, both had their father's looks, and from the way they were cuddling him, they obviously had been very fond of their Dad. Carole smiled at the picture.

"Well it must be serious if Paula's got this on her fireplace."

"She's having his baby, I think we have to assume he's here to stay." Alison observed. "What do you know then?" She asked her daughter. Mel shrugged.

"I really don't know any more than you. He was here when I came looking for Cait, that was the first time I set eyes on him, I got a good look though." She grinned, Alison frowned at her, quizzically. "He was in his boxers." Mel explained. Just the the phone started to ring, Carole jumped up and ran to get it before it could wake the little boy upstairs. A few minutes later she came back in.

"That was Sandra. Caitlin is fine, they are waiting to see if she can come straight home, or if she needs to stay in tonight." The other's breathed a sigh of relief.

"What else?" Alison asked, she could see the other woman was troubled.

"Paula's in a bit of a state. Gerry had a go at the hospital." She explained. "Evidently he was furious."

"Why?"

"You didn't catch the name did you? Strickland. You know, Deputy Assistant Commissioner Robert Strickland, Sandra's boss. Dad usually calls him by other names." The two 'mums' looked at each other, understanding dawning.

"Where's mummy?" A little voice broke the silence from the doorway, Little Gerry came wandering in, rubbing his eyes. He was clutching his favourite cuddly rabbit under his arm. He wandered over to his Grandma and climbed up between her and his Nanny Alison.

"She had to pop out, don't worry I'm sure she'll be home soon." Carole told the little boy. He nodded and yawned.

"Have you seen Rob? He's going to be my Daddy. We're going on his boat tomorrow." Carole smiled at the little boy, "Yes, I met him earlier. He had to pop out with your Mum. He seems very nice."

"He's brilliant!" Gerry's little face suddenly came alive with enthusiasm. "He's going to be my Daddy!" He repeated. "And I'm going to have a little brother or sister." He jumped off the sofa and stood facing them, bouncing up and down on the spot. "He's teaching me how to ride my bike without my stabl...sta..you know, the little wheels on the side. And he said he'll get me a ride in a police car on my birthday." He ran from the room, they heard him run up the stairs, then he came running back, wearing an adult size peaked police hat which almost covered his eyes and made him look a bit like a hyperactive mushroom. "Look what he gave me, he has a new one. This is us." He showed them a photo, it showed Robert in full uniform, with the little boy sitting on his shoulders, wearing the too-big hat, both smiling brightly at the camera.

"Oh bless!" Alison said, looking at the photo. The boy smiled at her.

"If Mummy and Rob get married, I'll have a big brother and sister too." He pointed at the picture on the table. "That's Roo and Mione. But Rob gets sad sometimes because their Mummy took them away to live in 'Merica."

"Does Rob stay here a lot?" Alison asked Gerry with a smile. Mel tutted.

"Mum! You can't interrogate a four year old."

"Why not, we always used to interrogate you lot." Alison winked at the other 'Mum'. Carole laughed. They looked back to the little boy. He smiled.

"Yeah he does. I like it when he's here when I wake up. We make Mummy breakfast in bed, then we read stories. Mummy likes it when Rob is here, she's always laughing and he gives her lots of cuddles." The little boy went quiet for a while. "He has to mend the door though." He added thoughtfully.

"What door sweetheart?" Carole asked, confused.

"Mummy's bedroom door. Sometimes it gets stuck, I try to go in but it won't open. Mummy or Rob has to open it from inside." The boy didn't notice the two older women trying not to start laughing. "Can I have a drink, I'm thirsty."

"Of course. Come on, you can help me." Alison took the little boy by the hand and they went to the kitchen. Mel turned to Carole.

"What was that all about a door?" She puzzled. Carole laughed.

"Lesson one about having small children, you don't want them walking in on you while you are having sex. I expect the 'broken' door is a wedge."

"Oh!" Was all Mel could think to say as the others returned. "Shall we put a movie on."

It was only about ten minutes before Gerry had fallen asleep on the couch, Carole covered him with a blanket and they retired to the kitchen. It was nearly four in the morning now, and the sky was beginning to get lighter.

"Put the kettle on again Mel, I'm going to need more coffee to get through the next few hours." Amelia sighed, sitting wearily at the table. She looked to where Carole was looking out of the window. "You look thoughtfull."

"He's very happy, isn't he." She replied, smiling at the sleeping figure she could just see through the doorway.

"I think it's brilliant that Paula's found someone. And I know I only just met him, but I really liked Rob." Mel chatted away as she made the coffee, "I don't know why Dad hates him so much. Do either of you know?"

"I don't think it's anything specific. Your Dad has always had a problem with higher ranks, I lost count of the number of times he lumped one who got up his nose. And a certain type really used to get up his nose." Carole tried to explain.

"What type?"

"Posh ones, those who had been to college. I think he felt that they had jumped the que somehow. You have to remember, he had to fight tooth and nail to get to where he was, then he had to fight to stay there. Quite a lot of them stomped on him on the way up. He was a good copper, still is, but he watched others get promoted in his place because they had the right accent and connections. Of course, the fact that he kept punching his superior officers didn't really help his case." Amelia elaborated.

"Don't worry, once he has calmed down, we'll all sit down together and sort this out, like this family always does." Carole re-assured her.

"Once he see's how happy that little boy is, he'll listen to reason." Alison added.

"I hope so." Mel sighed.

/

Sandra hung up her phone and made her way back into the hospital, the doctor had come and told them that Caitlin would be fine, except for the grandaddy of all hangovers, and that they were just waiting to assess her to see if she would have to stay for twenty four hours, or whether she could be taken home. Sandra had briefly put her head around the curtain of the cubicle to tell Gerry that she was going to phone the others, Cait had given her a weak smile, and she'd left them to have a chat. Jayne turned to her ex-husband, she could understand his anger, but she couldn't understand the blind hatred she had sensed coming from him. She watched as Caitlin drifted off to sleep, before broaching the subject who was seated in the waiting area.

"So, what was that all about." She asked quietly. He glanced at her before he dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Of all the people, why him?" He muttered.

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

"Apart from him being a complete tosser you mean."

"Gerry. If being a tosser meant you shouldn't be allowed to have a family, neither Paula, Amelia or Caitlin woud exist." She scolded him. He couldn't hold back the laugh which escaped him.

"I suppose you're right." He grinned. "I had my moments didn't I"

"I heard that incedent out in the waiting room, in my opinion, you still have the ability to be a complete tosser."

"Yeah, fair enough. I'll make peace with Paula."

"Good, she shouldn't be so upset in her condition."

"Condition! What do you mean?" Gerry felt his temper rise again. Jayne shushed him.

"You'll wake her! You may as well know. Paula's expecting. So before you go rushing in with all guns blazing again, just stop and think what you are saying." Gerry leaned back in the plastic chair, rubbing his eyes.

"Pregnant." He murmured. "Is it his?"

"I'm going to forget you said that." She said with an edge to her voice. He nodded gingerly.

"I know, that was out of order. Christ! What a mess."

"What is your problem with him, they seem happy, surely that's what matters?"

"What about little Gerry. Where does he fit into this, he'll feel so pushed out." Gerry said sadly. Jayne tutted at him.

"Do you really think Paula would choose any man over her son, if she is serious about this guy, it's because Gerry likes him too. Do you want to know what I think?" Gerry nodded, "I think you're jealous." Gerry looked at her, stunned.

"Jealous! Why the hell would I be jealous."

"Because up to now, you've been the only man in that little boy's life, and in Paula's. You see Robert as competition for their affection. Your worried you won't be the top man anymore."

Gerry sat deep in thought for a while, he was having so much trouble getting his head around this whole situation. Jayne watched his struggle.

"Gerry, you need to talk to Paula, hear what she has to say. But I can tell you this, he found Cait, he got us to the party, and he pinned the little shit who wanted to take advantage of her to the wall by his throat. He got us to Caitlin in time, if it hadn't been for him, god knows what would have happened to her. You owe him the opportunity to put his side across."

Gerry looked at his daughter asleep on the bed. She had had a narrow escape. And Jayne was right, he owed the bloke.

"I'm going to stretch my legs." He told her, she nodded and gave him a smile.

"Just remember, it doesn't matter how old they get, you will always be their Daddy, nothing will ever change that."

He wandered out into the waiting room. He could see Sandra sitting with Strickland, Paula was asleep, her head on his lap. He moved as quietly as he could around the edge of the room, being careful not to be noticed, he finally got close enough to hear the conversation, he heard Robert's voice, low and full of emotion, speaking to Sandra.

"I've screwed up one family, I don't want to hurt another."

/

Sandra sighed as she approached the couple in the waiting area, Paula had been devistated at her Dad's reaction, eventually crying herself to sleep, as Robert comforted her. Sandra had been scared that Gerry was actually going to take a swing at their boss, he did have past form for it. She watched as Robert gently caressed the side of Paula's face as she slept, her face was resting on his lap, her legs curled up on the little row of seats. She sat herself next to him.

"You alright?" She asked him softly. He looked at her, sadness etched on his features.

"I never wanted this. I never set out to hurt anyone, but it seems that no matter how hard I try, I always manage to balls things up." He sighed. "She's having a baby, she should be happy, not crying herself to sleep on my lap. I should have stayed away when I found out who her Dad is."

"Why didn't you?" Sandra asked. She knew the answer, but she needed him to see it.

"I was already in love with her. Those three days were probably the worst of my life, and trust me, there have been some bad ones. I just couldn't stop thinking about her."

"What about now, what are you feeling right now."

"I feel like the biggest shit in the world for bringing this on them. I want to gather them up into my car and just go, away from everything and everyone, so we can be as happy as we were this afternoon. I want to protect my family, the trouble is, I'm the problem."

"Don't you dare! It's not you who's at fault here, I watched you this afternoon, and I saw how much you mean to them. Gerry will calm down, then he will be able to see more clearly. He's her Dad, and it's his job to dissapprove of any man who want's into her life. Christ! I saw him get completely bent out of shape once when Jayne had got engaged for a second time. He likes to protect those he loves, and you know how he is sometimes, his mouth and his brain don't always see eye to eye." She smiled and he let out a soft laugh.

"I just don't want her and Gj to be caught up in the middle. I've screwed up one family, I don't want to hurt another."

"From what I've heard, the only thing you did wrong was try to hard to keep your wife happy. That's not a crime."

"That's what I love about Paula, she doesn't want designer dresses and country clubs. Paula just wants me. For the first time in my life, I don't have to pretend to be somebody I'm not." He brushed the hair from the face of the woman still sleeping on his lap. "I never had a proper family before."

"What about your brother?"

"He's ten years older than me. He was the golden boy, everything my parents ever wanted in a child. I just existed. I think that's why I was so close to my own children, I wanted to make sure they never felt unloved."

"Paula told me you're trying to get them back." She made herself more comfortable, resting her arm on the back of the chair and tucking one leg up underneath her. He shrugged.

"Trying, but Kaye's taken them off to Costa Rica. I don't even know how to contact them." He looked up at the ceiling and swallowed, as though he was fighting back tears. "I hav'n't told anybody this, but Kaye has connections all over the states, her new husband is high up in the marine corp. I don't think I'll ever get to see them again. I think I've lost them for good."

Sandra noticed the figure standing just off to the side, she looked up at the man she loved and noticed the look of shock on his face, she felt the same. This was not the confident, cocky, self assured man they knew from work, she gave Gerry a small sad smile.

"You never really talk about yourself." She observed. Rob gave her a shy smile.

"Nobody is ever interested, they only see a rich, upper class prick in a good suit." He held up his hand as she was about to re-assure him that, that wasn't what she saw. "It's alright. It's an image I've worked hard for. If they knew what I am really like, they'd walk all over me." He looked back down at the sleeping woman on his lap. "She does'n't see that. She see's me." He gently brushed his hand across her cheek, before resting it softly across her stomach. "This is my future, this amazing woman who has given me a second chance at having a family, and her fantastic little boy who want's to call me Daddy, and our baby. I just want the chance to be the best husband and Father I can be. Is that so much to ask?"

"No. It's not." The voice from behind him made Robert jump, making Paula stir, she sat up groggily. Robert helped her to straighten up. Gerry moved around and took a seat opposite them.

"Look. I'm not chuffed about this, but I'm sorry for my reaction earlier, you caught me by surprise. Perhaps later on today, we can get together and talk properly." He stopped and looked up as Jayne approached.

"Doctor has given us the all clear. We can all go home."

/


	9. Chapter 9

My Girl

Disclaimer; If they belonged to me, I'd share. But unfortunately New Tricks is the property of the BBC. They only want to share with Alibi, who keep cutting bits out!

This has been a hard chapter to write, I have re-written it several times, I hope it's ok.

/

It was nearly six in the morning before the two cars pulled up outside Paula's house. Jayne's car was still there, as she had driven the 'other' mum's there in the early hours of the morning, so they had decided to all gather at Paula's to then decide who was taking who home. Gerry steadied Cait as she gingerly made her way up the front path, and Paula opened the door, letting them all inside. They were met in the hallway by Carole, who gave her daughter a hug, before shooting a withering glance at Gerry.

"Little Gerry is asleep in the front room." She told Paula, she looked at Caitlin, "You gave us a scare, sweetheart, are you ok?" The girl nodded softly. Paula took pity on her baby sister,

"Why don't you go and have a lie down on my bed."

"If you don't mind, I think I really want to go home and have a bath, then sleep for a week. God my head is killing me."

"I think that's called a hangover." Her mother pointed out, Cait rolled her eyes.

"Mum, I told you, I didn't have any drink. Those bastards spiked my coke."

"Someone ought to do something about them." Mel added from the kitchen doorway, "Kettle's on."

"Don't you worry, we have ways of dealing with them." Robert answered. Gerry smirked, he knew that tone of voice, and it usually boded evil for somebody.

"Well, it's a night I won't forget in a while." Jayne muttered, "Come on, let's get you home." She looked at the others, "We'll ring later."

They bid everyone goodbye, promising to call later. The remaining group all congregated in the kitchen where Mel was finishing making everyone a drink. Just then, little Gerry came wandering into the kitchen, he was rubbing his eyes, and yawning, while trailing his stuffed rabbit behind him. He looked around at all the adults before making his way through them straight to Rob picked the little boy up, letting him rest his sleepy head against his shoulder.

"Hey sleepyhead." He said softly to the boy, planting a kiss on the top of his head.

"I'm tired." Little Gerry murmured against his neck.

"Did the Nannies keep on making you wake up?" Rob said with a smile.

"Huh huh." The boy agreed.

"And did they force you to watch dvd's in the night."

"Yep." The boy had a wide grin on his face now."

"What else did they force you to do while we were gone." Rob smiled at Paula, who was fighting to keep a straight face. The other adults in the kitchen all looked on with affection.

"I had to drink chocolate milkshake and eat biscuits." He told Rob solemnly. "Grandma said Aunty Caitlin didn't feel very well and you had to take her to see a doctor. Is she feeling better now."

"She's fine sweetpea, she's gone home to have a little nap." Paula told him. "Maybe you can give her a ring later." He rested his head back on Rob's shoulder.

"You want to go back up to bed for a bit?" Rob asked him, Little Gerry nodded.

"Will you read to me?"

"Of course I will." He carried the little boy out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Paula sighed as she watched them go. Mel rinsed her cup in the sink.

"He's fab Paula, you are one lucky girl." She gave her sister a hug.

"Thanks Mel. It means a lot to me to hear you say that." Mel turned to her Mum.

"Shall we make a move, I'm exhausted. Carole, do you need a lift?" Carole looked to her daughter.

"I'll be fine Mum, you go and get some sleep. Ring me later." Paula assured her. The two women shared a hug. Carole pulled away and looked her daughter in the face.

"We are happy Mum." She assured the older woman. She followed them out into the hallway, leaving Gerry and Sandra alone. Sandra picked up their drinks and indecated to the door.

"Come on, lets go and sit somewhere more comfortable." They went into the sitting room and sat down on the sofa. Gerry reached forward and picked up the hat which was laying on the coffee table, he let out a small laugh.

"Deputy Assistant Commissioner." He stated dryly, looking at the insignia in the front. He put the hat on. "I never got to wear one of these. How does it suit me?"

"Very swish, thought it suits little Gerry better." She replied smiling, she handed Gerry the photo which had been lying on the table. He took it and smiled.

"I'm going to have to get my head round this, ain't I" He stated. "Look at him, handsome devil."

"Which one?" Sandra grinned.

"Don't get me going again." Gerry warned, before grinning.

"Do you know what strikes me about that photo?" Sandra asked him, he shook his head. "If you were a stranger looking at that picture, you would have no idea that he wasn't Gerry's real father." Gerry looked at the photo again, his grandson was beaming into the camera, proudly sporting the hat.

"He wants to be a policeman when he grows up." Paula's voice got his attention from the doorway. Gerry stood and approached his daughter.

"Look love, I'm sorry about shouting at you earlier. You know that I'll always love you, no matter what life throws at us. And while he wouldn't have been the first person I'd have chosen for you, you've obviously seen something in him that I don't. Gerry seems to like him too."

"Dad, do me a favour, go upstairs and look in on Little Gerry for me." Gerry frowned at his daughter.

"But..."

"Please Dad." She pleaded. He shrugged and stood up. He made his way softly up the stairs, he paused at the little boy's door. He gently opened the door and peeked inside. Robert Strickland lay on his back on the bed, Gerry junior was snuggled against his chest, his head pillowed on Robert's shoulder, Robert's arm was wrapped protectively around the little boy, both were fast asleep. Gerry slowly backed out of the room, pulling the door shut. He wandered back downstairs and rejoined the two women. He sat down between them.

"Jayne happened to mention that you might have something else to tell me." He murmured. Paula nodded.

"I'm expecting. Me and Rob are going to have a baby."

"How far gone are you?"

"Six weeks." Gerry nodded. Paula took his hand. "Dad, I know this is difficult. We didn't do this on purpose."

"How did you meet?"

"He came into A&E, I treated him. We went for a drink and fell for each other. By the time I realised who he was, it was too late. I was in love. He felt the same. We tried to stop, but we couldn't stay away from each other." She paused, trying to find the right words. "Gerry loves him, he want's to start telling people that Rob's his daddy. Rob's happy to be his daddy. We're going to be a family. Please Dad, all I ask is that you try to get to know him outside work." Gerry smiled.

"Since when have I ever been able to deny you anything, you always had me wrapped around your little finger, from the first moment I held you."

Sandra smiled, she hoped that the worst was behind them. She stood.

"Come on, let's leave them in peace." She took hold of Gerry's hand. "Enjoy the rest of the day. Say bye to Gerry for us." She told Paula, the younger woman smiled and gave Sandra a hug.

"Thankyou." She whispered into Sandra's ear. Sandra nodded and they headed for the door. As she closed the front door behind them, she looked up the stairs with a smile. She went up to her son's room and entered quietly, she knelt down by the bed and gently brushed her lips against the sleeping man's, he stirred, his eyes fluttered open. He realised where he was and gently extracated himself from under the small boy, pulling the covers over the sleeping child. They both crept out onto the landing.

"Paula, sweetheart, I'm so sorry, I must have nodded off..."

"It's ok. Everybody else has gone."

"Are you alright, I mean... I didn't mean to leave you alone to face everybody."

"It's fine. Everyone is ok with you, even Dad at the moment." She laughed as he raised his eyebrows. "Now, lets go and catch some rest before that little bundle of energy wakes up again."

"We could probably do with some sleep." He agreed, Paula smiled and slid her hand into his.

"That's not what I had in mind." She replied playfully, he grinned back.

"Oh, and what did you have in mind."

"You were about to show me some magic." She teased, leading him to the bedroom.

/

Authors note; Right, I need your help. I am undecided about the baby, will it be a boy, or a girl, or maybe one of each. ;-D. You decide, I'll go with the majority. S


	10. Chapter 10

My Girl

Disclaimer; New tricks belongs to the BBC, but I didn't want to leave it shut up indoors in this hot weather.

Just a quick little chapter, to keep things moving along. Pleeeeease review! It makes me so happy to know that people are enjoying my stories.

/

"C'mon,it's time to get up!"

Robert and Paula were rudely awakened by the exuberant bouncing up and down of a refreshed four year old.

"What time is it?" Paula muttered, hiding her face in Rob's shoulder.

"It's morning of course!" Gerry pointed out.

"Evidently it's morning." Rob confirmed. He cracked one eye open and smiled at the youngster. "I suppose you want to get up." Gerry giggled and nodded.

"Are we going on the boat?" The little boy asked. Rob looked at the alarm clock.

"I don't know buddy, it's nearly eleven o/clock." He felt horrible as he saw the little face fall, "I know, how about we put a picnic together and we go to the park. I will get the boat ready for next weekend, perhaps we could have a sleepover on it." Gerry's face lit up.

"We could have a sleepover on the boat?"

"We could go further up the river, stay the night, then come back the next day. How does that sound?" Gerry looked thoughtful for a moment, then a wide grin lit up his face.

"That sounds ace!" He agreed, bouncing up and down again. Paula laughed.

"You had better let us get up then." She pointed out.

"Can I take some of my cars to play with?"

"Of course, you had better go and put some in your bag." Gerry scrambled from the bed and ran out of the room. Paula leaned across and gave Rob a quick kiss. "You are awesome, do you know that."

"You bring out the awesome in me." He smiled. He pushed back the covers, "Come on, we had better get a move on before the duracell bunny returns."

/

"Good morning sunshine!" Gerry senior groaned as the sunlight flooded into the room as the curtains were opened with a flourish. "Coffee?"

"Please." He croaked, he hated waking up suddenly. "What time is it?"

"Eleven thirty. Come on, get up. Esther phoned, as it's a lovely day, she and Brian are cranking up the barbeque. Jack's going to be there, it's the perfect opportunity."

"Tunity for what?" He mumbled, still trying to replace the fog in his brain with a rational thought. He sipped at the coffee which Sandra placed in his hands.

"To tell the gang that you're going to be a Grandad again." She perched next to him. He closed his eyes again.

"That wasn't a terrible dream then?" He groaned.

"No. It wasn't a dream, and it certainly isn't terrible. Come on, Paula and Gerry junior are happy. Give the guy a chance, he could surprise us." She smiled at him. "The others will figure out something has happened, might as well fill them in."

"I suppose. I still can't get my head round it. I mean, what's going to happen at work next time he pisses us off?" He rubbed his face.

"The same as when you do something to piss me off and I have to give you a roasting. We act like proffessionals."

"When do I ever do anything to piss you off?" Gerry questioned, an innocent look on his face. Sandra huffed.

"Do I really have to make a list?" She replied, he smiled broadly.

"Would you want me any other way?" He laughed. She rolled her eyes,

"No, I suppose I wouldn't. I think It's one of the things that most charmed me about you, you know your own mind and you are never afraid to do what you think is right, no matter the consequences. You will have to remember though that from now on the one who has to face those consequences is your future son-in-law." Gerry closed his eyes and winced.

"Could we please stop it with the son-in-law references." He moaned. "I'm not ready for that yet. Besides, no-one mentioned marriage."

"Do you believe for one moment that he won't ask her. It's just a matter of when, not if."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed, then he started to laugh.

"What? What's so funny."

"If Strickers is going to be my Son-in-law, that means that for all intents, you will be his Mother-in-law." He started laughing again as he saw the look of consternation crossing her features.

"Oh bloody hell, I never thought of that."

/

It was just past one when Gerry junior was squeeling with delight as Rob pushed him along, running behind, keeping the little boy upright as he tried to co-ordinate pedalling, steering and balancing, all the time trying to wave to his Mum who was clearing away the remnants if the picnic they had just devoured.

"Look Mum, I'm doing it!" He called, wobbling slightly. Paula winced.

"That's brilliant, but you need to pay attention to where you are going sweetheart." She called.

After a few more minutes of practise, her two boys came back to the picnic rug. Gerry accepted the carton of juice which his mum held out and sat cross legged next to her. Rob lay on his back on the rug, his chest rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath. Paula giggled.

"Do you want water or oxygen?"

"W..w..ater please." He gasped. She handed him one of the ice cold bottles out of the cool bag. Instead of drinking it, he held it against his forehead.

"Is Rob ok?" Gerry asked, puzzled.

"He's fine sweetheart, just a bit puffed out trying to keep up with you."

"I was going really fast! Wasn't I Dad." The little boy didn't notice the look which passed between the two adults, Rob smiled as he sat up.

"I could hardly keep up." Rob replied, ruffling the boy's hair. He opened the bottle and took a long swig of the cool liquid.

"Mummy look! There's Charlie. Can I go and play with him." He was pointing to the small playpark a few meters away. She recognised the boy Gerry was pointing at, so she nodded.

"Don't go out of our sight." She told him as he stood up. Gerry stopped and turned to them.

"Can I tell Charlie about Rob being my Dad now?" He asked. Paula nodded. "Cool!" He exclaimed and ran to join his friend on the climbing frame.

Rob relaxed, watching the little boy play, he couldn't put into words the emotions he had felt when he had been called 'Dad'. He felt like he had finally found the place where he belonged, for the first time in his life he wasn't playing a role, he was just being himself, and it felt good. He glanced at Paula and caught her looking at him, he smiled.

"Penny for them?" She asked.

"Just thinking how lucky I am." He whispered, reaching out and cupping her face, she leaned across and kissed him gently.

"I love you." She whispered. before turning her attention back to the little boy who was swinging from the monkey bars, while engaged in a very serious conversation with his friend over who was the red power ranger, and who was the blue one.

/

"Esther, those steaks were delicious." Sandra put her knife and fork on the plate and sat back in her seat. They were all relaxing on the Lane's patio, enjoying the lovely sunshine.

"Thank you, they were scottish beef, the butcher said they'd be good."

"He was right." Jack added. He looked at Gerry. "You're very quiet today." Gerry shrugged.

"Bit of a heavy night, didn't get a lot of sleep." He explained.

"Blimey Sandra, you need to go easy on him, he's not as young as he was." Brian quipped, making Jack laugh. Esther batted him with the tea towel.

Gerry smiled.

"Nah, we ended up at the hospital 'till the early hours. Caitlin went to a party, some little shits spiked her drinks. She's still on painkillers for her knee and ended up passed out."

"I'm sorry mate." Brian said quietly, "Is she ok?"

"Oh yeah, she's fine. Bit of a headache, that's all." Gerry explained. He went quiet. Sandra nudged him.

"Go on." She encouraged him. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I have something to tell you. Paula informed us last night that I'm going to be a Grandad again."

"Oh that's lovely!" Esther exclaimed, Brian looked at his friend.

"You don't seem so chuffed." He observed.

"Well, I am ..But ... Well this time there's a bloke involved." Gerry tried to explain. Jack frowned.

"I hate to tell you this, but I think there probably was last time." He stated. Gerry scowled.

"I mean, she's practically got him moved in, Gerry junior want's to call him Dad. And ... Well..." He went quiet.

"What?" Brian practically exploded, Sandra gave Gerry an encouraging smile. Gerry took a deep breath.

"Paula's new bloke is... Well it's Strickland." There was a moment of silence before Jack and Brian erupted into gales of laughter. It only lasted a few moments though, as they realised no-one else was laughing.

"You're not joking are you?" Jack asked, though it was more of a statement. Gerry and Sandra both shook their heads in unison.

"You mean your Paula and Strickers 'ave been..." Brian didn't complete the sentence as he received a glare from Esther.

"How long?" Jack asked. Sandra answered.

"They've been together for about three months. Paula is six weeks along."

"Oh bloody hell!" Brain exclaimed, he tried to explain as the others all looked at him. "You remember when he was so hard to get along with, you sent me to sort him out. I think I encouraged him." He gulped. "I didn't know it was your Paula he was talking about. Sorry mate."

"Look, guys. The important thing is that, Paula, Rob, and Gerry junior are happy, very happy. We wanted you to know, because you would have known something had happened as soon as Rob walks in tomorrow." Sandra tried to explain.

"Since when has he been 'Rob'?" Jack asked.

"Since three o/clock this morning, when I sat next to him in A&E and he told me how excited he is about being a father again."

"Well, I think it's lovely news." Esther interupted, "I've always liked Mr Strickland, on the few occasions we've met, he's been such a gentleman. Tell him and Paula congratulations from me." Esther told Sandra with a smile. "I'll have to get my knitting needles out, it's been ages since I knitted any baby clothes."

"Congratulations Gerry, Sandra." Brian smiled. "Eh, imagine it, Strickland with a new babe. A new Strickland!"

"It's great news Gerry. Give Paula my reguards." Jack added. Suddenly Brian let out a chuckle.

"What?" Gerry asked.

"Well, you've always said that being surrounded by women, you'd alway's wished for a son. Well Congratulations! It's a boy!" Brian's exclamation triggered another round of laughter, this time everybody except Gerry got caught up in the mirth.

"Piss off!" He scowled. Before losing the fight and joining in with the laughter.

/


	11. Chapter 11

My Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own New Tricks or any of it's characters. All I have is a good imagination.

Just a little light fluffy filler.

/

When Rob woke the next morning, he initially couldn't place what it was that was that had disturbed his sleep, but as the fog lifted from his mind he realised the bed next to him was empty. He listened for few moments, checking the clock. It was only six am, which was the time he usually got up for work. He swung his legs out of bed and pulled a tee shirt and pair of shorts on. He crossed the landing, quietly opening the door to Gerry's room. The mop of blonde hair was barely visible above the covers, he was still sound asleep.

He moved to the end of the landing, he could hear movement coming from the bathroom. He tapped softly on the door.

"Paula, are you alright sweetheart?" He asked, he waited for a response. "I'm coming in, ok?" He turned the handle, and opened the door. Paula was sitting on the floor, her face white. Rob felt a pang of guilt. "Morning sickness?" Paula nodded, before kneeling over the toilet and retching. Rob gathered her hair up and held it out of the way, gently rubbing her back. "How long have you had it?"

"Only a couple of times. This is the worst it's been."

"Did you suffer with Gerry?" Rob sat down next to her, she leaned against him, she felt completely drained.

"No, I never got sick with Gerry. I often wondered what the other women I saw at the pre-natal clinic were moaning about. God, if I saw any of them in the street now I'd get down on my knees and beg forgiveness. She heard him chuckle.

"I know it's not funny, but you are beautiful, even when you're throwing up." She smiled.

"Did your wife have morning sickness?" She asked. He nodded.

"Both times, for three months solid."

"So this is your fault then." She joked, he grinned.

"The good news is, I know how to help. First, lets get you back to bed." He helped her stand and get back to the bedroom, she slipped back under the covers. "Right, now you stay there, I'll be right back."

He disappeared from the room, reappearing a few minutes later with a plate of digestive biscuits.

"These should help. Have a few now, get a little bit more sleep then have a some more before you get up."

"Raise my blood sugar level. I know what causes morning sickness, I am a nurse remember." She said wearily.

"Maybe, but right now, I'm the nurse. Now, I'm going to get a shower. You rest." She smiled at him as he left the bedroom, before nibbling at one of the biscuits. As she sat munching on the sweet treat, she looked at the two suit bags hanging on the wardrobe. They had stopped off at his place on the way home yesterday so that he could stay another night and go straight to work from her house. She finished a couple of the biscuits, and laid back on the pillow. she soon fell back to sleep. When Rob returned, freshly showered a while later, he found her sleeping soundly. He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead before setting about getting ready for the day.

/

She woke a bit later to the sound of voices. She was about to get up when her door opened and her favourite bundle of energy ran in and got up onto the bed beside her.

"Rob told me to make sure you ate your biscuits." He told her. He put on his stern face, which was so cute Paula had to fight not to laugh. She picked up her biscuit and started to eat it under the watchfull eyes of the four year old. A few minutes later Rob came in with a cup.

"Tea in bed." He told her. Gerry smiled.

"I helped Mummy."

"That's lovely, but I had better get up, I need to get you to playschool, I see you're already dressed. She straightened the collar of his yellow polo shirt, smoothing down the shoulders of his blue playschool sweatshirt."

"Rob got me breakfast, and he helped me get ready. I've even cleaned my teeth." She smiled at her son, before looking over at the man who stood shyly by the door.

"Uniform today." She noticed. He nodded.

"Meeting at the town hall at ten. I'll go into the office, then to the meeting, then come back here to change. I can pick up some ginger beer for you. It really works in settling morning sickness." He looked slightly nervous for a moment. "Gerry, why don't you go and get your shoes on, I'll be straight down." Gerry gave his mum a kiss on the cheek and jumped off the bed, she heard him run down the stairs and looked back at Rob, a puzzled expession on her features. "Why don't I drop Gerry off at playschool. It's on my way."

"What about his lunch..."

"All sorted, lunch packed in his favourite power rangers lunchbag, bottle of juice and a banana for snack time. I had very precise instructions. He's had sun screen put on his arms, neck and ears, and his sun hat is in his bag, ready for playtime. I've done this before, remember. Let me help.. please. You can spend a few hours in bed, let your body rest. You've been through the ringer these last few days." He sat on the bed next to her. "I know you don't want to be coddled, but I do worry about you, and the baby." He laid his hand on her stomach. "And I want to be that little boy's dad." He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. "Let me be his dad today." She smiled and kissed him back.

"How can I say no when you put it like that. But be warned. It's a war zone in that playschool yard in the morning. And you'll probably be the only man there. You won't be able to leave him until five to nine, will you get to your meeting on time?"

"I'll be fine. If it gets late, I'll just go straight to the meeting. And don't worry about me, I can always radio for back up." He kissed her again, they were interupted but a high voice from downstairs.

"I'm ready!"

"He's ready. Are you?" She smiled against his lips. He grinned and stood up.

"As I'll ever be." He saluted. She laughed and watched as he left the room, she heard the shuffling in the hall.

"You'll need the booster from my car." She called.

"Already got it." He called back. She heard Gerry giggle.

"Bye Mum." He called up.

"Bye love."

"I'll see you in a few hours." Rob called up, she heard the door open and shut, then the roar of his car engine outside. She felt completely content for the first time in months.

/

It was almost to nine when Robert pulled into the little car park outside the primary school, the playschool was in the building next door, children and mothers were milling about everywhere, some dressed in the same blue as Gerry, most in the red sweatshirts of the primary school. The playground in the school yard was heaving, children swarming over the apparatus, like ants on a picnic blanket.

He got out of the car and took Gerry's bag for him.

"Do you want to play for a few minutes first?" He asked the little boy. Gerry nodded enthusiastically. As he jumped out of the open door he turned to Robert.

"You've forgotten your hat." He pointed out.

"No, it's in the back. Do I need it on now then?" He asked, he laughed as Gerry nodded again. Rufus had always insisted he wore his hat. He reached into the back and pulled his hat from it's dust cover. He set it on Gerry's head. "You can wear it for a bit." The little boy beamed from ear to ear as Rob locked his car. and they walked towards the playground. They made a very sweet picture, the little boy wearing a police peaked hat which he could barely see out from under, and the tall imposing policeman in his pristene black uniform, the silver buttons and shoulder crests shining in the early sunlight, holding the little lads hand, carrying a power rangers rucksack in his other hand.

Some of the mothers turned and watched as he approached the yard, Rob felt a little bit like a zoo specimen. As they got to the park, Gerry started to run towards his friends.

"Hey, Gerry." Rob called after him. Gerry turned. Rob pointed to his head. The lad smiled sheepishly and came back, and handed Rob his hat, smiling. "Isn't that your friend Charlie, from yesterday."

"Yeah, and that's Luke with him." He ran off to join his friends. Rob stood awkwardly. 'At least I'm in uniform' He thought, he wouldn't be mistaken for a paedo at least. He watched his 'son' playing, the boy waved from the top of the climbing frame, Rob waved back.

"Hi, you must be Rob." A voice next to him drew his attention. He turned, one of the other mothers stood next to him.

"Yes. Yes I am." Rob looked slightly puzzled. She smiled.

"I'm Joanne. Charlie's Mum. You met my husband Martin yesterday. Charlie told me all about you. The four year old version of the story anyway. I was going to give Paula the third degree this morning." She smiled good humouredly. Rob laughed.

"I'm afraid the interrigation will have to wait. She's feeling a bit under the weather this morning." Joanne nodded.

"Charlie did mention that Gerry told him he was going to have a little brother or sister. Morning sickness?" She enquired. Rob nodded.

"Congratulations. I have to say, she kept you very quiet."

"There were 'complications'. Her family know about me now, so we're 'coming out' so to speak."

"Well, I think It's wonderful. Charlie and Gerry have been friends since they were crawling. Paula is lovely, she'll do anything to help anyone, she deserves someone to look after her. Gerry looks so happy."

"That's all I want." He smiled. Just then the doors to the school opened, the children started to filter inside.

"Come on Gerry, you need to show me what to do."

"Just remember, watch your feet, hold your ground and don't show any fear." Joanne whispered, smiling.

"I've had riot training, will that help?"

"It's a start."

Gerry slipped his hand into Rob's and he led him into the little pre-school, they stopped in the lobby where several rows of colourful coat pegs greeted them, other mother's were bustling past, in a hurry to get away.

"This is my peg." Gerry showed him a green peg with a picture of a police car above it.

"So I hang your bag and hat here, what about your lunch, snack and drink."

"That goes inside." He led Rob into the classroom. A riot of colour assualted his eyes, everywhere he looked there were letters, numbers, and shapes. The children were bustling around, chattering like birds. Gerry pulled him over to a set of cubby holes. "My other stuff goes in here."

"Does it matter which one?" Rob asked. Gerry shook his head.

"Mum says, as long as my snack is with my lunchbag it's ok." They put the bag, banana and drink into the nearest cubby hole.

"Morning Gerry, are you going to tell me who this is?" A middle aged lady in a bright pink tabard had come up to them.

"Hi Mrs MacKenzie. This is Rob, he's my Daddy now." The little boy announced proudly. "He's a policeman."

"I can see that. It's nearly register time, do you want to go and sit with the others." Gerry nodded and reached up to Rob, he swung the little boy up into his arms.

"I'll see you later. Maybe I'll come and pick you up later." He told Gerry who nodded enthusiastically. He stood the boy back down and watched as he ran to join his friends.

"If you do come to collect, we'll have to get a phone call from his mother." She looked apologetic, "I realise that you're probably not used to having to..." He held up his hand to stop her.

"No, of all people, I understand better than most the reason behind those rules." He assured her. She nodded. "I'll get Paula to ring you, she wasn't feeling too well this morning. If I don't pick him up, it may be his Grandad."

"Oh, we know Gerry senior." She smiled, "Just let us know in advance."

Robert left the play school, nodding and smiling his way past the clusters of mum's who had stopped for a gossip. He could see the glances that were being aimed at him, and he could tell that some of the whispered conversations were about him. He finally made it to his car, slumping into the seat and shutting the door. He let out a breath. He felt like he'd just taken on an entire picket line on his own, in fact the more he thought about it, he realised, maybe a picket line would have been easier.


	12. Chapter 12

My Girl

Disclaimer; New Tricks belongs to the BBC. So do the characters. Though if they arn't going to use them properly, I may be forced to confiscate some.

Sorry for the delay in posting, Having two kids at home for six weeks seems to cause chronic writer's block.

/

Sandra pulled her car into her usual parking space, she reached around to get her bag from the back seat, and caught sight of the look on Gerry's face. He was sat next to her, looking out into the car park, he looked pensive and nervous.

"What's wrong?" She asked him. He glanced back at her and smiled sheepishly.

"It's stupid."

"Never stopped you before." She joked, making him smile. He reached over and gave her hand a squeeze.

"I just look at all those people we work with and I can't help but think that somehow they know, that they're laughing at me."

"They don't and they arn't. That's just the paranoid Gerry rearing his head."

"Just because I'm paranoid doesn't mean they're not out to get me." He wagged a finger at her. She laughed.

"And they are going to find out, but you know what? It's none of their business."

"I know, but .. well.. I'm going to be a laughing stock when they find out the boss has got my daughter pregnant. You know what some of them are like."

"I know, but remember, don't retaliate. That's what they want. We have a fabulous family, and it's just got bigger. You have to show them that you and Robert are on the same page." He scowled at the use of his bosses first name. Sandra noticed and rolled her eyes. "Robert, Robert, Robert. You need to get used to it, and you need to start using it, otherwise they will take the piss. He's probably going to be your son-in-law at some point, you can't keep on calling him Sir, or Strickland." Gerry thought for a moment before nodding.

"You're right. I can do this...Oh bollocks!" Sandra followed his eyes to where Robert had just pulled into his parking space.

"Oh come on! Stop being such a wimp. Man-up." She challenged him. His eyes blazed in anger for a moment, before he noticed the slight smile she was trying to hide. He closed his eyes realising she had done it again. He gave a small chuckle. They got out of the car, Robert looked up and noticed them, he stopped and waited for them to catch up.

"Morning." He said as they drew closer.

"Morning Sir." Sandra responded automatically, she closed her eyes as Gerry laughed. Robert looked confused. She gave him a shy smile. "We're having a debate on what to call you." Robert laughed.

"Yes, I can understand that could be difficult. Especially as I know what I usually get called." Gerry had the grace to look guilty. "Rob or Robert is fine, I've been trying to get you all to use my name for years anyway."

They walked towards the building. Gerry felt the need to break the silence.

"Special occassion?" He asked, indecating the uniform.

"Meeting at the town hall with the mayor and the Commissioner. Was sceduled for ten, but the Commissioner's wife's pekenese tried to eat a wasp, the meetings been postponed until twelve." He grimaced. Gerry laughed.

"Well, that's a valid reason for re-sceduling a meeting with the mayor." He said sarcastically.

"Quite. I'm glad I bumped into you actually. I dropped Gerry Junior off at playschool this morning, Paula's feeling a bit under the weather." He stoped when he saw the concerned faces, "Oh it's nothing sinister, just a bit of morning sickness."

"She never got morning sickness with Gerry." Gerry senior observed, Robert smiled.

"Yes, we've already established it's my fault." Sandra laughed. "Anyway, I said I'd pick him up, if she was still feeling ill later, but now this bloody meeting has been moved.."

"Don't worry, one of us can slip out and get him." Sandra re-assured him. She looked at the two men. "Shouldn't somebody tell Emily what's happened. She's the only one who doesn't know yet, and I don't want her to hear via the gossip grapevine."

"Yeah, I was thinking that myself." Gerry agreed. "If it's ok with you, I'll go and find her now." Robert nodded.

"I want to ring Paula, see how she's feeling, let her know I won't be home to change." He missed the look which passed between Sandra and Gerry at his slip. He had refered to Paula's as home.

As they drew near the elevator, Gerry headed up the stairs towards Emily's division.

"You could ring Paula from my office." Sandra suggested. Rob looked confused. She sighed. "The other's already know about you and Paula and the baby. It may be easier to face them now while Gerry's upstairs." She watched as the elevator approaced. "Come down and have a coffee, let the other's get it out of their system." He thought it over for a moment before nodding. They rode down in the elevator in silence, and pushed open the door of the UCOS office. Jack and Brian were already sat behind their desks, absorbed in the various bits of paper and computer screens.

"Kettles just boiled." Brian spoke without looking up.

"No sign of Strickland yet though." Jack added. He looked up at the sound of a throat being cleared. "I'm really glad I didn't say anything rude then."

"Eh?" Brian looked up, then noticed the uniformed figure in the room. "Oh. Morning Sir." There was a short uncomfortable silence. "Umm Congratulations." Sandra started to giggle, she couldn't help it.

"Five years, and you've finally managed to shut them up." She explained. Robert smiled and turned to Brian.

"Thank you." He replied graciously.

"Where's Gerry?" Jack asked.

"Gone up to see Emily." Sandra answered.

"Can I?" Robert pointed to her office.

"Oh, yes. Be my guest." He retreated to her haven to phone Paula. Sandra gathered the cups and made her way to the kettle. "Who want's one."

Muttered affirmatives came her way, she poked her head around the door of her office. "Rob. Tea or coffee?"

"Coffee please."

She set about making the drinks, pausing as she realised her team were unusually quiet, she looked up and found them staring at her.

"What?"

"Rob?" Jack questioned, his eyebrows high on his forehead, a smile on hip lips.

"Since when?" Brian added. She shrugged.

"It just seems right."

"Well, I suppose you wouldn't call your son-in-law Sir." Jack laughed. Brian joined in with a chuckle.

"Oh shut up!"

/

Rob dialled Paula's number. She answered after only a few rings.

"Hi love, are you feeling any better?"

"A little. How did the school run go?"

"Oh it was fine. My meeting has been pushed back to twelve o/clock, so I won't get back to change. Will you be ok?"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"If I can't get Gerry from school, your Dad or Sandra will fetch him, so don't worry about that. Take it easy and I'll be home as soon as possible."

"Home?" He could tell she was smiling.

"If that's ok with you."

"Absolutely. I'll clear some room in the wardrobe."

"See you later. Love you.

"I love you." He hung up and left the office. He was just in time to hear Sandra being ribbed by the others, he smiled. Maybe it would all work out after all.

/

Gerry made his way down the corridor towards Emily's unit, he was unsure how he was going to tell her, after all, he was still trying to come to terms with it himself. He got to the door and slipped inside. There were only a few people in the office, the rest either not arrived yet, or already out on cases. He walked through the lines of desks until he spotted Emily by the filing cabinets. She looked up and saw him, a smile lit up her face.

"Dad, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" She asked. Gerry smiled.

"Have you got a minute?"

"Of course."

"In private?" She frowned, and wandered over to the office in the corner. Emily tapped on the door catching the attention of the woman behind the desk.

"Maam, I don't suppose I could use the office for a couple of minutes could I?" She asked. DS Heather Barnaby smiled.

"Gerry Standing! I hope your not planning on leading one of the mets most promising up and coming officers astray?" She laughed with good humour. Gerry smiled and put two fingers by the side of his head in a mock salute.

"Scouts honour."

"You! A scout! I don't think so. Is this a case?" Gerry shook his head.

"Family business, but I'd rather keep it away from the gossips." Barnaby smiled and nodded.

"I was thinking of going to fetch a latte from the canteen anyway." She left and Emily shut the door.

"What's wrong, is everybody alright?"

"Oh, yes. Everyone is fine, well they are now. Caitlin got herself admitted to A&E at the weekend, she went to a party and some little shit spiked her drinks, they reacted with her painkillers. She's fine though."

"Ok, then why...?"

"Paula is having a baby. You're going to be an aunt again." He tried to explain. She broke into a broad grin.

"That's fantastic! But I still don't see the reason for all the cloak and dagger stuff."

"I havn't got to the best bit yet. She's got herself a fella you see. And it seems he's the real deal, he plans to stick around. Looks like sometime soon you'll have a brother-in-law."

"And? .. Come on Dad, you're killing me here!"

"Paula's bloke.. well...it's Strickland." He looked at his surrogate daughter, waiting for some kind of reaction. She blinked a few times, before smiling.

"Wow. Strickland. Go Paula."

"What, you're ok with this?"

"Yeah! I mean he's clever, handsome, fit, loaded, and has pretty good influence in the right circles." She watched as tried to digest what she was saying. "Look, I know you've run-ins with him in the past, but you really havn't seen the best of him. He's alright if you give him a chance. My sis is one lucky girl." He let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that. Look, I didn't want you hearing about this through the grapevine. You know how the gossip spreads around this place."

"Who else knows?"

"Only the family, and the boys in the office."

"Ok. Thanks for letting me know. I'll give Paula a ring over the next couple of days. A new baby! How exciting!" She couldn't contain her enthusiasm.

"Yeah. Yeah it is." Gerry suddenly realised something.

He was going to be a Grandad again. And it was exciting.

/

Just watched tonights episode. Strickland playing fives! Ooooooooo Image stuck in head! I feel a story coming on!


	13. Chapter 13

My Girl

Disclaimer: New tricks belongs to the bbc. It's not my fault they leave them lying around, finders keepers!

Author's apology: I'm so sorry I havn't updated for so long, since the kids have been off school I havn't had a moment to myself during the day and in the evenings I've been so knackered I havn't been able to string two sentences together. Also, I have a new laptop, Hooray! The keyboard is a different size so I'm still getting used to it, please excuse any typos.

/

Gerry wandered back down towards the office. He was running the whole conversation with Emily through his head. One sentence stuck in his memory. _'You really havn't seen the best of him.'_ He thought about the man who had become a member of the family he held dear. He tried to list the things he knew about Robert Strickland. He knew he had two children with daft names, that he was divorced, Gerry decided he needed to know the reason behind the divorce, if this guy was going to be involved in Paula and Gerry's lives, he wanted to know what he did wrong the first time. He knew that Strickland had had a brief spell in the army which ended when he punched a man. Again, he wanted to get to the bottom of this, he had never considered Strickland to have a temper, yeah he could go off on one sometimes, but it was usually after some serious pushing. He knew about the boat of course, but that was about it, he didn't know when his birthday was, he didn't know if he had a second name, or even if he supported a football team. Not much considering they had been working with him for four years.

He acknowledged people as they passed in the corridor, not really paying attention to the faces as he got lost deep in his thoughts, until a voice brought him out of his trance.

"Not got so much as a 'morning' for me then?" A gruff voice pulled him back to the present and made him smile.

"Morning Pete." He turned to face the man, "Sorry mate, I was a million miles away."

"I noticed, I asked you if your Paula was alright?"

Gerry smiled, Pete Cross had been his friend for years. Pete's daughter Katie and his Amelia had been best friends at school.

"She's fine Pete, why?"

"My Kate saw her at the doctors the other day, she said she looked a bit pale and down."

"Oh, she's fine. Look, it's not common knowledge yet, I've only just told Emily, but, well, I'm going to be a Grandad again."

Pete Cross beamed and slapped Gerry on the shoulder.

"Congratulations mate! Don't worry, you know I'll keep schtum. Has she got herself a fella yet?"

Gerry paled and looked down to the floor.

"Well... she has, but I'm not sure I'm ready for it to be public knowledge yet."

"You know me Gerry. Anyway, you know Jackie will get it out of Alison next time she see's her." Pete laughed, Gerry chuckled.

"Yeah. Keep it to yourself though. Paula's been seeing this bloke for about three months. She met him at A&E."

"A doctor?"

"Nah, he's a copper, she treated him."

"A copper eh? I bet Carole is really chuffed about that."

"She is actually. The only one who's having any sort of problem with this is me."

"How come? He's not one of the knobs from corperate crime is he?" Gerry laughed.

"No, he's not. He's a ranking officer."

"You're nearly right." Pete winked, making Gerry laugh.

"Yeah, well..."

"Go on, or are you going to make me guess?"

"She's been seeing...Well...It's..." He took a deep breath. "It's Rob Strickland." He closed his eyes, waiting for the mickey taking to start.

"Strickers! Bloody hell! Well, he's a dark horse. Could be worse though." He grinned at Gerry. "I can see how you'd be a bit put out. What does Sandra think?"

"She's completely ok with it, like I said I'm the only one who's struggling."

"Look mate, you're her Dad. No man will ever be good enough for your little girl, I feel the same way about Katie. But your Paula's a clever girl, she can take care of herself, if she's picked him, there must be a good reason. Anyway, how is the lovely Ms Pullman."

"She's amazing as alway's, I'll tell her you asked after her."

"I still can't believe a total pillock like you managed to get it on with a classy lady like her." Pete smiled, Gerry knew his mate was joking.

"Pete, mate, neither can I." Gerry smiled. "I'll catch you later."

"Yeah, see ya. And don't worry, I'll keep my mouth shut. Is it okay if I tell Jackie and Kate?"

"Yeah, like you said, Alison will soon spill anyway. See ya."

He watched as his friend walked off down the corridor, and turned and carried on towards the office, he pushed the door open and entered. Sandra and the others, including Strickland were all gathered around the table, looking through the witness statements linked with the case they were currently working on. Sandra looked up as he entered and smiled.

"How was Emily."

"Chuffed to bits, she's going to give Paula a ring later. I bumped into Pete Cross on the way back down. I'm sorry, but I told him, he's been my mate for years, I couldn't not tell him." Gerry looked apologetically at his boss. Robert shrugged.

"I don't mind. It's going to get around eventually. Nothing stays private in this place."

They looked at the case in front of them for a while, dividing up the tasks ahead. Sandra decided on the plan of action.

"Brian, can you go through the bank and phone records, find anything which doesn't make sense. Jack, can you and Gerry go through the original interview notes, lets find somewhere to start."

Sandra laid out a plan of action, Robert held up a hand to get her attention.

"Sandra, I was wondering if I could have a word with you and Gerry first."

"Does it need to be in private?"

"Not really, It's about the two boys from Caitlin's party." Sandra saw Gerry bristle, she laid a hand on his arm. "I made a few phone calls, the more passive one is Jake Dernfeld, his father is Nigel Dernfeld, a property developer with links to half a dozen brownland projects through London..."

"Brownland?" Sandra questioned. Brian answered.

"Developers buy up old buildings, demolish them and rebuild whatever they want. It's easier to get planning permission on brown land."

"Right. The other boy was Karl Harper. His father is an investor, and from what I have heard, Jason Harper is a piece of work. He's the driving force behind Dernfeld's projects, Dernfeld presents a respectable face, Harper has the dodgy contacts, and he has a record, two GBH convictions and several assualt complaints."

"Looks like the sons are following the same pattern." Jack added.

"What do we do? Jayne only gave me the edited version of what happened, then... well let's just say I was distracted." Gerry folded his arms. Robert sighed.

"I do believe that if we hadn't arrived when we did, Caitlin would have been in real danger..." He couldn't bring himself to think of the possibilities.

"But what can be done, I want to see these little bastards get what they deserve, but talking about commiting a crime isn't a crime, if it was, I'd have been locked up years ago." Gerry was struggling to keep his anger in check. Sandra gave his hand a squeeze.

"Can't we get them on spiking her drinks?" She asked. Robert shook his head.

"If we could prove it, which would be bloody hard, they would only get a slap on the wrist at best. Umm.. I had something else in mind."

"Is it illegal?" Sandra asked, her voice nervous. Robert shook his head.

"Slightly immoral. But it will be bloody painful."

"Let's get it set up." Gerry grinned. "What do I have to do?"

"We need to talk to Caitlin, get her onside. I need to make some calls."

"How about I cook for us tonight. You and Paula come round about seven, I'll call Cait, get her there. Then you can tell us your plan." Gerry was excited, he had been wondering about the boys who had tried to get his little girl drunk. He noticed the others staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Brian and Jack muttered, returning to their assigned tasks. He looked at Sandra who was beaming at him.

"Thank you. I'll tell Paula, maybe she can get her Mother to babysit, I don't think Gj should hear what we're plotting." Robert finished his drink. "I'd better go and get ready for this bloody meeting. If I'm not going to be free on time to collect Gerry I'll let you know." He gathered his briefcase and hat and headed for the door. Sandra and Gerry watched him leave. Sandra gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thankyou." She whispered. He blushed.

"Yeah, well. We'll see what happens."

/

Robert pulled his car up outside the playschool a full fifteen minutes early. He sent Sandra a text to tell her that he was there and sat and watched as assorted parents started to gather. There seemed to be more fathers here for the pick-up, he watched the clock as it ticked closer to three. He felt like he had made a breakthrough today, Gerry had seemed to be at ease with him, and he had even been invited to dinner. He looked at the papers on the seat next to him, he had picked them up on a whim, but he felt sure that it was the right thing to do.

He noticed that the croud of parents had grown larger and that it was nearly time for the children to come out. He got out of the car and joined the gathering, he watched as one by one the children were released to the waiting parents, he smiled as he recognised the blonde head in the doorway. Little Gerry pointed at him and the teacher nodded. He braced himself as the little boy threw himself into his arms.

"Hi, did you have a good day?" He asked the boy. Gerry nodded.

"I did lots of paintings, but they're still drying so I'll have to bring them home tomorrow."

He held the boy's hand as they wandered back to the car, Gerry talking the whole time about the things he had done during the day. Robert was sure the lad didn't stop talking long enough to draw breath the whole way home.

As they drew up outside the house, the door opened and Paula met them. Gerry rushed to her and proceeded to tell her all the things he had just told Rob. Rob followed behind, smiling at the childish enthusiasm, he wondered if Gerry would still be so keen on school in ten years time. He went through to the kitched and emptied out the rucksack, putting the lunch things to wash. He wandered back into the hallway and stood in the doorway to the sitting room, watching as Paula listened intently to her son's non-stop chatter. He smiled as Paula turned to look his way. He pointed up the stairs and left to change out of his uniform.

When he came back down a little later, he could hear the television. He peered through the door and saw Gerry curled up on the sofa, half snoozing, half watching Thomas the tank engine. He smiled and went through to the kitchen and found Paula boiling the kettle. He walked up behind her, snaking his hands around her front, clasping his hands on her stomach, he kissed her neck softly.

"How do you feel now?"

"Better, thanks. Do you have time for a coffee?"

"Yes, Thanks." He drew back and put a bag on the side. "I got some ginger beer on the way home. It really does work." Paula smiled, "And I picked these up..." He handed her the papers from his car. She had a look, her eyes widened.

"Estate agents?"

"There is a house for sale, just opposite the school. It's closer to work for both of us, it has four bedrooms, and a big garden. I don't want to rush you into anything, but when the baby arrives, we're going to need another bedroom..." He stopped as she wrapped her arms around his middle and smiled at him. "I want us to live together as a family."

"You want us to live in sin?" She grinned. He laughed.

"For now. Your Dad seems to have got his head around us being together, but I don't want to push my luck yet."

"That's probably a good plan." She nodded. She smiled excitedly. "When can we go and have a look?" He smiled, her enthusiasm rubbing off on him.

"I'll call the estate agent later, make an appointment." He leaned down and kissed her, "I love you."

"I know. Now what's this message you sent me all about? I called Mum, she can babysit tonight."

"We've been invited for dinner at your Dad's and Sandra's."

"Really! Wow. You have won him over." Rob laughed.

"Not quite. It's a strategy meeting, we're going to talk about a plan for teaching the two little shits who spiked Caitlin's drinks a lesson."

"Is it legal?"

"Why does everybody keep asking me that? Yes, it's legal. Just a bit unethical."

"You've been spending too much time with my Dad." Paula joked. She adjusted his shirt collar, tucking his tie in underneath and adjusting the knot. She smoothed the lapels ofhis jacket down before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. "Will you come back here straight from work?"

"If that's ok. If we're going to get a house together, we ought to start practising living in sin, don't you think?"

"Oh, I think we should." She agreed.

/


End file.
